The Writer
by ruhhpurplebelle
Summary: Bella Swan é apenas mais uma famosa escritora de romances e fantasias. Mas, como toda escritora, Bella está passando pela fase de bloqueio à criatividade. Porém, está sendo obrigada a correr atrás de inspiração para seu novo livro ou seu contrato irá acabar em poucos meses. Viajando para Forks, procurando quietude para se inspirar, ela conhecerá um homem que mudará seus planos.
1. Chapter 1 - Cheiro único

**N/A: Heey, galera! Então, essa fanfic estava sendo postada em outro site, mas por motivos diversos, estará sendo postada e atualizada a cada quinze dias normalmente, aqui, no ff. É bem romântica e eu tratarei sobre escolhas da vida sentimental e sobre a primeira paixão. Nesse capítulo teremos apenas uma introdução da vida da Bells e a sua ideia de ir para Forks. Espero que gostem e que acompanhem, além de me falarem o que pensam :)**

**Ps: A capa da fanfic estará na minha bio com o link. Bjs. **

§§

Bella estava sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Em nenhum momento ela achou que, Jane Volturi, fosse realmente a ameaçar sobre o contrato se ela não entregasse pelo menos uma prévia de um novo livro para a editora Nova Seattle, na qual desde seu primeiro livro, tem um contrato para publicar seus livros por um bom preço, que já foram vinte e dois.

Ela estava tentando não roer as unhas, já que havia parado com essa mania há mais de cinco meses. Mas, o desespero estava enorme._Como vou conseguir criar um livro quando minha mente está bloqueada para qualquer ideia genial ou que preste?!; _seus pensamentos a assustavam ainda mais, já que seu probleminha virara um pesadelo desde o começo do ano passado.

Já estava em Agosto, logo seria 2015 e fariam dois anos que ela estava bloqueada. Seu coração se apertou, enquanto lia mais uma vez o e-mail de Jane, uma mulher loira e magricela, parecida mais como uma adolescente do que uma adulta de quase trinta anos. Bella se encantou com a mulher na primeira vez que a viu na editora. Ela era simpática - sim, verbo no passado, porque Jane havia se tornado mais azeda do que um limão -, com sorrisos e conversava realmente com Bella, que se identificou com ela. Porém, as coisas haviam mudado e ela se tornou quase um pesadelo para Bella, que tinha de aturar as grosserias e broncas da loira.

Rolou os olhos, assustando-se quando escutou o trinco da porta de seu apartamento abrir. Suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos castanhos, que batiam em seus ombros estreitos e magros. Os olhos chocolates expressivos e até mesmo, deprimentes.

– Bella? Oush, o que faz ainda acordada? - a voz de Alice Brandon a fez olhar por cima do ombro, dando um leve sorriso, tentando não mostrar seus dentes da frente, que a envergonhava um pouco, já que desde a infância a chamavam de lebre.

– Sim, eu... Bem, não estava conseguindo dormir, então eu abri meu e-mail, li algumas perguntas de fãs e vi que tinha um e-mail novo de Jane. - sussurrou, vendo a melhor e única verdadeira amiga, fechar a porta e deixar sua bolsa em cima do sofá menor, indo até ela e lhe abraçando rapidamente, já que estava sentada com o notebook em seu colo no sofá maior.

– E aí? Ela falou o que? - Alice sorriu, seus cabelos curtos e repicados dando-a ainda mais aparência de uma fada.

– A mesma coisa, Alie. Ela disse que meu contrato vai acabar em meses e que se eu não entregar uma prévia do livro, ela irá falar com o chefão da editora. Isso provavelmente estragaria minha carreira... - resmungou, enrugando o nariz. Alice riu, suspirando em seguida. Estava triste por sua amiga está tão abalada com esse problema de bloqueio, que ela não faz ideia, já que nunca escreveu nada e muito menos livros. Seu trabalho na agência de modelos estava de bom agrado, por ora.

– Que babaca! Ela é tão azeda que me dá problemas na língua. O que ela acha que você é? Uma máquina de livros e criatividade? Bella, você tem que dar um chega para lá nessa mulher, ela vem te dizendo essas porcarias há tempos. - Bella sorriu um pouco, encostando a cabeça no sofá, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

– Ela é quem decide, Alie. Ela faz as escolhas de livros e tem muita fé de que eu consiga escrever novamente. Depois de O Caminho do Amor, eu simplesmente perdi a criatividade e inspiração! Eu vou me matar! - gritou, levantando-se, fechando o notebook com força e o jogando para o lado.

– Bella, não é bem assim... - Alice tentava consolar Bella, mas ela sabia que não adiantava mais. Bella estava piorando a cada dia com o seu mau humor e mal respondia suas fãs direitos e ainda, xingava os paparazzi livremente, pouco ligando para as fotos que apareceriam em sites sobre escritoras do ano.

– É bem assim, sim! Eu estou um lixo e com certeza me danarei ainda mais se não conseguir desbloquear essa mente idiota e entregar algo para Jane, que irá me atormentar ainda mais! - jogou os braços para o alto, impaciente.

– Você apenas tem que achar um jeito de conseguir ter mais concentração para pensar sobre alguma estória, Bella. Por que não viaja? Por que não vai para o Havaí aproveitar e ainda pegar uma corzinha? - Alice cruzou as pernas, falando distraidamente, mas assustou-se quando ouviu o grito de Bella, que estava de olhos arregalados e de repente a sua figura em pé, de pijama de sapinhos e os cabelos soltos todo desgrenhado, era engraçada. Gargalhou.

– Você, Alice... É a melhor amiga que qualquer pessoa poderia ter, mas é só minha! Você acabou de me clarear a mente. - Apoiou a mão no queixo, batendo o indicador contra dos lábios cheios, bem desenhados. Alice franziu o cenho, tentando entender o que ajudou a clarear a mente de Bella.

– Bem, o que eu realmente fiz para clarear a sua mente? - riu da careta que Bella fez, sentando-se novamente ao seu lado, cruzando os braços feito uma criança birrenta.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia, mas eu tô pensando em fazer uma viagem, como você sugeriu. Mas não para o Havaí para pegar um sol, mas sim... Para Forks, passar uns tempos com a vovó. Lembra-se dela? - Bella fitou os olhos grandes e verdes de Alice, que franziu o cenho.

– Forks? Mas essa cidade é o oposto de férias de verão ou ter algum solzinho! Que horrível! - reclamou, fazendo beicinho. - Mas, sim. Eu me lembro da vovó Marie.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Mas é o lugar perfeito para eu me concentrar e pensar somente no livro. Aqui em Seattle as coisas são agitadas e Forks é quieta. Aqui, tabloides ficam me irritando e flashes me dão nos nervos! Em Forks isso não seria problema, porque muitos não conhecem a cidade. É perfeito! A vovó também tem me ligado bastante pedindo para eu passar um tempo com ela e Charlie e Renée concordaram de que estava na hora de eu ir visitá-la. - Bella contava, deixando seus pensamentos voltarem para a cidade que gostava de visitar quando pequena. Mas, depois que a fama subiu sobre si, estava complicado de sair na rua e um flash não a assustar.

– Renée e Charlie? Eles ligaram ontem, não foi? Onde estão gora? Itália? - gargalhou Alice, adorando a careta de horror de Bella.

– Sim, pior que sim! Eles estão comemorando o aniversário de primeiro encontro. Tem coisa mais psicótica que isso? - Bella resmungou, sentindo um pouco de enjoo ao pensar em seus pais e suas infinitas comemorações amorosas.

– Acho que é essa sua loucura de ir para Forks. Aquela cidade é mais gelada que o freezer da sua geladeira. - riu.

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Eu gosto de Forks, é bem tranquila. E ah! Jasper já ligou para você? Ele sabe que hoje é dia de você dormir aqui no apartamento? Seria uma pena se ele estivesse ligando incansavelmente para a sua casa. - Bella gargalhou, percebendo que Alice não tinha dito nada para ele.

– Oh meu Deus! Eu não avisei nada para o Jazz, tadinho! - Alice praticamente voou até sua bolsa e retirou o celular de dentro, começando a tagarelar com seu mais novo namorado.

Bella continuou a pensar sobre a possibilidade de fugir para Forks o mais rápido possível e para isso, precisaria da ajuda de Alice, que afastaria os paparazzi até que ela esteja segura dentro do avião ao caminho do paraíso para desbloqueio de escritoras desesperadas!

§§

Bella ainda tentava conter a gargalhada em sua garganta ao lembrar-se de tudo o que Alice fez naquela manhã de sábado. Bella havia ignorado qualquer tipo de ligação e já estava com as passagens compradas via internet para ir direto para Forks. Ligou para a vovó Marie e ela ficou bastante feliz em ter a visita da neta, alegando que estaria esperando-a na varanda da casa com uma xícara de chocolate quente. Isso parecia perfeito para Bella.

Alice tramou algo totalmente louco, espalhando em sites dedicados para escritoras conhecidas que Bella Swan estava num evento beneficente numa academia ao leste de Seattle. O assunto virou babado em menos de quatro horas. Todos já estavam falando sobre ela e sobre o tal evento.

Bella na verdade ficou surpresa, já que estava um pouco sumida há alguns meses. Quando saiu do prédio luxuoso, mal foi notada, pelo menos não assustou-se com algum flash contra seus olhos sensíveis. Com apenas uma mochila grande, Bella despediu-se de Alice e prometeu mandar sms todas os dias para dizer que estava bem.

Pegou o avião cedo, dando graças a Deus que estava tudo indo bem, como tinha combinado em sua cabeça. Desligou-se do mundo ao seu redor e apenas esperou que as quase cinco horas no avião passasse rápido. Não estava indo somente para se concentrar em seu livro ou fugir do mundo ao redor, mas também porque estava com saudades da sua vó.

Respirou fundo quando desceu do avião e estava finalmente respirando o ar gélido da pacata Forks depois de anos. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo seu Iphone 5 vibrar em seu bolso da calça jeans que usava, juntamente com um casaco azul de tecido caro e all star. Era uma mensagem de Alice questionando se já tinha chegado. Bella respondeu com uma mensagem curta, apenas dizendo que estava bem e que tinha chegado.

Olhou ao seu redor e sorriu quando ninguém a reconheceu ou chegou até ela perguntando se ela é a escritora de livros de romance mais conhecidos nos EUA.

Segurou com força as alças da mochila e pegou o táxi que estava estacionado em frente ao pequeno aeroporto de Forks. Sentia algo estranho dentro de si, mas tratou de pensar que fosse somente a ansiedade de está novamente na cidade que participou bastante de sua infância e na vida de seus pais. Literalmente, a família Swan nasceu em Forks. E até mesmo Bella nasceu em Forks, mas seus pais se mudaram para Seattle logo depois que ela completou um ano de idade.

Bella olhava as ruas molhadas de Forks, crianças e adultos caminhando com seus copos de café quente na mão, uma tática de aquecer o corpo, o que é hábito na cidade, que na maioria do tempo, está chovendo ou simplesmente com densas nuvens no céu nublado.

Bella lembrava-se na época em que vinha visitar a avó, sempre mantinha as mãos quentes com um desses copos ou os quentes agasalhos. Suspirou, sentindo uma paz que nunca sequer sentiu antes. Não que ela estivesse reclamando da vida que tem agora. Ela conseguiu realizar um sonho e só tem vinte e quatro anos. Formou-se em Literatura e já publicou livros que fazem sucesso pelo país e em outros países que traduzem para suas devidas línguas, mas em seu país é uma fama maravilhosa.

Ela tem seu próprio dinheiro e não escuta reclamações de sua família que tem orgulho da única filha de Charlie e Renée está tão bem em sua vida. Mas, algo faltava no coração de Bella e ela tentava manter essa parte adormecida desde a adolescência, onde descobriu os hormônios loucos.

Nunca foi uma garota ou agora, uma mulher de noitadas ou de beber. Bella nunca bebeu ou experimentou algo de ruim em toda a sua vida. Não tem interesse e nunca terá, ela estava convicta de seus princípios e opiniões.

Encostou a cabeça na janela do táxi, relaxando no banco enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais do bairro de sua avó, que com certeza cumpriria sua promessa de está com uma xícara de chocolate quente em mãos para quando ela chegar.

Seus pais estavam sabendo disso e ficaram felizes, afinal, o que um pouco de folga do mundo agitado custa? Apenas para relaxar e pensar um pouco em outras prioridades sem ser tentar passar despercebida entre mentiras da mídia em seu mundinho de escrita.

Bella não reclamava desse assédio ou tudo mais, ela esperava por isso bem lá no fundo, quando seu segundo livro alcançou o segundo lugar no ranking do New York Times.

Assustou-se um pouco quando o carro parou bruscamente. O senhor que sorria em todo o instante, olhou para trás, fitando o rosto de Bella.

– Chegamos, senhorita Swan. Espero que aproveite a cidade. - ele disse gentil, abrindo a mão para quando Bella pagou a corrida, agradecendo.

Após pendurar a mochila num ombro - um pouco dolorido pelo peso, já que até mesmo seu notebook estava bem guardado ali dentro -, Bella sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos chocolates. Seu coração bateu forte e um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto.

– Bells! - a voz doce de sua avó a fez andar mais rápido para chegar na varanda e deixar a mochila no chão de madeira de entrada, apertando a figura pequena e gordinha em seus braços. As lágrimas molhando suas bochechas coradas. Bella fungou, sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso da vovó Marie, que fungava também. Sentia-se em casa nos braços calorosos da avó. Estava mais do que feliz.

– Oh, vovó! Estava com tantas saudades da senhora. - Bella sussurrou, sentindo as mãos carinhosas da avó afagar seus cabelos. Bella só tinha mais alguns centímetros mais que sua avó, que sorria alegremente.

– Eu é que estava! Você nunca mais veio me visitar. Estava começando a achar que viraria Charlie, que só aparece aqui quando Renée acha que o tempo já deu e que uma visitinha não faz mal. - riram. Bella segurou as mãos de Marie, que sorriu.

– Nem acredito que finalmente voltei para Forks! Estou feliz. - murmurou, suspirando e olhando em volta. A casa continuava a mesma de sempre.

– Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça. - ela soltou as mãos de Bella e andou até a cadeira antiga de madeira e em cima da mesinha de vidro ali na varanda, em frente à cadeira, estava uma xícara fumegando de chocolate quente. O estômago de Bella roncou.

– Hmmmm, eu sabia que não esqueceria disso! - pegou a xícara e logo seu corpo ficou mais quentinho. - Obrigada, vovó.

– Vamos entrar, antes que essa velha aqui congele! - Bella gargalhou, notando as bochechas de Marie ficarem um pouco rosadas. Ela sabia que tinha pegado esse jeito de corar de Marie. É de família, afinal.

– Ok, vamos! Eu tenho umas coisas para contar para a senhora e eu tenho certeza que a senhora também tem algo para me contar. - Bella se abaixou e pegou a mochila, fazendo careta quando sua avó ajudou-a a segurar direito, levando-a para dentro, o ar quentinho tirando o frio do corpo de Bella.

– Claro! Ah, fiz biscoitos de morangos. Eu sei que está com fome! Eu achei você mais magra, Bells. Andou comendo direito? De tanto que falo com Charlie para parar de ficar se aventurando mundo a fora e olhar mais para você, olha no que deu. - resmungava, subindo devagar os degraus para o primeiro andar, onde estava o quarto que Bella sempre ficou quando vinha para Forks. Bella gargalhou, tomando pequenos goles do chocolate quente, tomando cuidado para não desequilibrar, já que tem problemas com seus pés esquerdos.

– Vovó, não é como se Charlie e Renée não me ligassem três vezes por semana. Eu já tenho vinte e quatro, sei me cuidar e sim, eu ando comendo direito. Não estou tão magra! - sorriu quando entrou no quarto, que ficava de frente para o de Marie e perto do único banheiro da casa, mas servia direitinho.

– Charlie, sei não... Renée é que fica puxando ele para viajar e comemorar até o dia em que eles soltaram pum um na frente do outro! Oras, é cada coisa que eu escuto quando ele liga. - falava um pouco irritada, fazendo Bella gargalhar novamente.

– Eu acho isso um pouco doentio, mas fazer o que? Eles meio que inventam isso como desculpa para viajar pelo mundo. Eu me acostumei. E ah, a senhora fica bem aqui sozinha? Tipo, não tem nenhuma ajudante para limpar ou algo? A senhora está com 88 anos! - Bella franziu o nariz, notando que o quarto estava limpo e perfumado, o cheiro de flores de clareira a fez se sentir bem.

– Que isso! Eu ainda estou com os ossos bons e a coluna. Teve uma vez que contratei uma menina para me ajudar, mas eu a peguei comendo um bolo que eu tinha feito. Não gosto que mexam nas minhas comidas! Depois disso, eu me viro. Gostou da decoração? Ainda ama roxo? - perguntou, sentando-se na cama com lençóis roxos escuros misturados com lilás.

– Como deixaria de amar o roxo? E sobre essa sua atitude: não gostei. Sério isso, vovó? A senhora não pode ficar se abaixando como se tivesse vinte anos mais nova. - Bella deixou a xícara na escrivaninha, onde tinha uma proteção para não manchar a madeira e então deixou a mochila em cima da cama de solteiro. A janela estava fechada, uma cortina branca estava ali. Aquilo era novo.

– Eu esvaziei o armário para você colocar suas roupas. Antes tinham alguns lençóis. Ah, Bella... Eu sempre me virei desde os dez anos quando meus pais morreram. Não vai ser agora que sou velha que ficarei mimada, não é? Olhe, tome um banho, ajeite suas roupas aí e depois desça para conversar com essa velha aqui e comer os biscoitinhos e tomar mais chocolate quente. Vou fazer umas ligações. Fique à vontade, a casa é sua. - beijou a testa de Bella, que abaixou-se para ela poder fazê-lo. Sorriu, antes de fechar a porta do quarto e descer para a sala.

Bella sorriu, sentando-se na cama, sentindo suas pernas um pouco doloridas. Retirou seu notebook de dentro da bolsa, depois tirou uma blusa e um casaco, uma calça de moletom e pantufas, para quando sair do banho, coloca-las e ter seus pés quentinhos.

Pegou uma toalha na gaveta do armário e seguiu para o banheiro, tomando um banho de água morna. Trocou de roupa e desceu para a cozinha, encontrando sua avó comendo um biscoito, corando quando fora pega. Bella sorriu.

– Sente-se, querida. Já terminei as ligações. É que aqui em Forks, eu faço parte de um grupo de velhas rabugentas que falam sobre suas histórias de vida e o que falta para tudo está completo. Legal, não é? - Marie riu, arrastando a forna cheia de biscoitos de morangos em direção à Bella, que sentou na cadeira, pegando um biscoito e se deliciando com o gosto.

– Hm, isso parece ser interessante. Alguma vez alguém contou algo mirabolante? - Bella gargalhou da careta de sua avó, que pegou mais um biscoito.

– Algumas velhas rabugentas apenas precisavam de um homem na vida. E você? - sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Bella engasgar um pouco.

– Eu o que?

– Os homens na sua vida. Você já transou? - Bella arregalou os olhos, acabando de engasgar de vez. - Está tudo bem, querida?

– Vovó Marie! E-eu... N-não é... Quero dizer... Isso é... - Bella corou até o couro cabeludo, sentindo a vergonha a tomar intensamente. Marie gargalhou, dando leves tapinhas nas mãos de Bella, que estavam estiradas em cima da mesa, enquanto ela se recuperava.

– Eu sei que foi uma pergunta bastante chata. Mas, você ainda é nova, está na época do sexo selvagem e cheio de paixão. Não me diga que ainda não encontrou o rapaz certo?! - sorriu, apenas recebendo a confirmação quando Bella corou de novo, mais intenso, num vermelho brilhante.

– Vovó, não é como se... Eu estivesse...

– Oh! Ainda não se apaixonou? - sussurrou, como se aquilo pudesse prejudicar Bella, que sorriu levemente.

– Não. - murmurou, enchendo a boca de biscoito.

– Isso é estranho... É tão linda e encantadora. Como ainda não apareceram jovens atrás de você? Nenhum presta? - perguntou, pegando uma mão de Bella e fazendo carinho. Bella sorriu, mais à vontade sobre esse assunto.

– Ah, não é a minha hora, sabe? Eu nunca me preocupei com esse lance de relacionamento e sentimentos recíprocos. Eu prefiro me dedicar aos meus livros, me dedicar com outras coisas. - sussurrou, escutando a risadinha de sua avó. - O que?

– Tão inocente. Ainda é virgem, não é? - Bella assentiu, corada. - Estou feliz que ainda é virgem. Pelo menos alguém da família Swan não transou com qualquer paixonite!

– Vovó!

– Mas é verdade, meu bem. Eu não esperei nem o casamento para me perder nos braços de seu avô. Ele também estava ansioso... Imagine, dois jovens, loucos de curiosidade e quando começaram a se beijar, não tinha como parar. - Bella sentiu o sentimento exposto na voz de sua avó, que sorria bobamente. Ela amava demais o seu marido, Charles.

– Deve ser interessante... Eu gosto quando me fala da sua história com o vovô. - Bella apertou a mão de Marie, que sorriu, suspirando.

– Eu o amava demais, eu o amo demais até hoje. Foi amor à primeira vista... Nunca tive outro homem, mas Charles acabou comigo! - gargalharam. Bella ama o senso de humor da avó. Tanto é que melhorou o seu, que estava péssimo até ontem! - Mas, eu quero saber como está sua vida, meu bem. Como estão seus livros?

E então, Bella despejou tudo o que sentia ali, comendo biscoito e bebendo chocolate quente com sua avó, que gargalhava e lhe dava sábios conselhos.

§§

Bella, depois de passar mais de três horas conversando com sua avó, depois de acabar com os biscoitos, elas decidiram assistir um filme de época para dar inspiração para ela, que estava focada em escrever um romance digno de quem sabe, virar filme um dia.

Na metade do filme, vovó Marie estava cochilando no sofá, enquanto seus pés descansavam em cima da mesinha de centro. Bella estava ao lado dela, as pernas para cima, os pés pressionados contra o sofá. O sono também estava chegando para ela, que já começava a misturar as falas dos personagens do filme. Bocejou, pegando o celular no braço do sofá e vendo que já eram quase nove da noite e o friozinho que estava na casa era confortável, já que o aquecedor estava ligado.

Bella levantou, coçando a nuca, enquanto desligava o dvd e ligava a luz da sala, assustando um pouco Marie, que acordou. Bella corou.

– Desculpa, vovó. Eu estava começando a misturar as falas do filme e isso é sinal de sono. A senhora estava cochilando, por que não sobe e vai se deitar? Pode deixar que eu limpo as coisas que a gente bagunçou. - sussurrou, ajudando sua avó se levantar do sofá. Ela sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos brancos.

– Obrigada, meu bem. Eu estou com muito sono. Tem certeza que pode limpar? Eu posso ajudar... - bocejou, ajeitando a sua blusa, que estava amassada. Bella sorriu.

– Não, apenas suba e vá dormir. Está tarde também. Eu posso arrumar as coisas aqui em baixo, logo subo para dormir. Durma bem, ok? - beijou a bochecha da vó, abraçando-a.

– Você também, querida. - e então, foi subir as escadas, desaparecendo da vista de Bella, que pegou o pote de sorvete light na mesinha de centro e levou para a cozinha, limpando alguns pratos. Depois varreu a cozinha e sala, para tirar um pouco da sujeira.

Mas, quando Bella ia desligar a luz da sala, levou um susto quando a campainha tocou. Bella levou a mão para seu peito, sentindo o coração acelerado. Suspirou, ajeitando superficialmente os cabelos que estavam desgrenhados. Olhou para sua roupa, ajeitando-a um pouco. Caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

– Oh, desculpe o incômodo senhora Swan, mas eu vim avisar que... - as palavras morreram na boca do homem que estava segurando um envelope verde nas mãos grandes. Bella engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração palpitar. Mas, ela sabia que aquele palpitar não era normal... E também, o cheiro que emanava daquele homem... É um cheiro único.

**N/A: E então? O que acham? Eu adoro a vovó Marie :3 Ela é fofa e ousada hahah A Bella é uma mulher bem de vida, ela é rica, se não ficou muito claro - o que eu acho difícil. Quero avisar que o foco aqui é Bella e Edward, mas claro que irão aparecer outros personagens e serão apaixonantes, prometo! Beijos e não deixem de comentar! xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Segundo encontro inesperado

**N/A: Heey, olha eu novamente! Agradeço pelo comentário da Thai. Muito obrigada, flor! Então, esse capítulo será um pouco mais comprido que o anterior. Porém, eles estão sendo grandes pelo motivo que não expliquei antes: essa fanfic será uma short com menos de vinte capítulos, então isso explica os capítulos compridos. Espero que gostem e o próximo cap vem na próxima sexta, a outra! Beijooos! **

§§

Bella estava estática. Seu rosto estava corado, num vermelho beterraba, enquanto o homem de incríveis olhos verdes a fitava com o cenho franzido, juntando as suas sobrancelhas grossas. Os cabelos estavam revoltos, como se alguém acabasse de bagunçá-los de propósito. Bella tentava controlar seu coração, que não parava de bater tão rápido e suas pernas começarem a se tornar gelatina. A roupa que ele usava não passou despercebido por Bella, que suspirou. _Exatamente o estilo que eu admiro em um homem_; pensou. A jaqueta de couro marrom estava em cima de uma camisa branca de botões, ele usava luvas de couro também, a calça jeans folgada na frente e com certeza atrás, e o final, um all star muito, muito surrado.

– Oh, eu pensei que… - o homem coçou a nuca, dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior, fazendo os olhos de Bella arregalarem. Ela nunca tinha visto algo mais sexy.

– A v-vovó Marie está dormindo agora… V-você quer que eu entregue algo para ela? Algum recado? - sussurrou, segurando a maçaneta com força, achando que a qualquer momento poderia deslisar e cair contra o chão, que parecia chamá-la. Sua voz estava baixa demais e falhando. Queria bater em si mesma por essa reação. _É apenas um homem, oras_!

– Ahn, sim! Eu não tive tempo de vir mais cedo, essa foi a única hora em que eu estou realmente livre para poder entregar à ela o recibo de uma mesa que ela encomendou lá na Cullen's Joinery. Eu não queria incomodar, mas ela estava esperando por minha vinda, porém eu me atrasei um pouquinho. - franziu o cenho novamente, olhando-a de cima a baixo. - Desculpe, não me apresentei. Sou Edward Cullen, prazer.

Bella parou, respirou e depois parou de novo. Estava se sentindo estranha, sua pele estava de repente sensível e quando o vento bateu, ela quase foi ao chão, corando ao ouvir uma risada vinda de Edward Cullen, um homem extremamente bonito. Para Bella, poderia jurar que homens com essa beleza só existiam em seus livros ou nos livros que lê. Mas, toda a sua crença nisso acaba de ser jogada no ralo.

– Ela não me disse sobre alguma encomenda nessa loja, provavelmente minha vó acabou esquecendo, hoje foi um dia cheio. - tentou sorrir normal, parecendo um pouco mais envergonhada quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Se perguntou o que ele estaria pensando sobre ela. - Prazer, eu sou Isabella Swan, neta de Marie Swan.

– Oh! Ela falou muito sobre você… - Bella corou, mordendo o lábio. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria, claro. Sua vó sempre fala sobre ela. - Quer dizer, a cidade está sabendo que a neta da senhora Swan está visitando-a. Tudo se espalha muito rápido. Mas, fique tranquila, muitos não sabem o que você _é_.

Bella assentiu, estremecendo um pouco quando o vento frio atravessou seu corpo novamente. Ela ficou confusa por uns instantes. Ela sabia também que certamente alguém saberia que ela é uma escritora renomada. Mas, se sentiu muito orgulhosa por _ele _saber disso.

– Desculpe, o frio está horrível e você aqui, com a porta aberta. Aqui, dentro do envelope tem o recibo e amanhã uma das funcionárias irá ligar. - sorriu e Bella assentiu novamente, não sabendo realmente por que de repente sentia-se tão envergonhada com o olhar quente que ele lhe dava. - Foi um grande prazer, senhorita Swan.

Bella engoliu em seco, e jurava que se fosse forte o suficiente, a maçaneta da porta com certeza não serviria mais para nada. Mordeu o lábio, assentindo novamente e vendo ele se afastar, descendo a pequena escada e caminhando para a noite de Forks. Nenhum sinal de carro ou algum automóvel, Bella o perdeu de vista quando ele não estava mais sendo iluminado pela luz do poste.

Chupou uma forte respiração, franzindo o cenho quando fechou a porta e olhou para o envelope em suas mãos um pouco trêmulas. Ela conhecia essa sensação. Não que já tenha vivido, mas uma mulher que escreve romances e que faz pesquisas a cada segundo sobre esse assunto, ela sabia que estava sentindo-se atraída por Edward Cullen, o homem de cheiro másculo e inesquecível.

Bella depositou o envelope em cima da mesinha de centro e subiu correndo para o quarto, sentindo-se tão quente que ignorou até mesmo cobrir-se com o edredom, apenas enrolando seu corpo no fino lençol. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração pesada. Mas, aquele homem parecia ainda está em seu redor, observando-a calorosamente e enviando sensações novas para o corpo de Bella. Finalmente a exaustão chegou e a arrebatou para um sono sem sonhos.

§§

Bella se espreguiçou na cama de solteiro, o cheiro de flores de clareira ainda a fazendo relaxar. Adorava os cheiros das flores, pensava em fazer um curso técnico sobre floricultura, mas desistiu após cair de amores por Literatura. Abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama e pegando uma roupa para ir fazer sua higiene matinal.

Quando saiu do banheiro, já totalmente acordada, pegou seu celular e ligou para Alice, que atendeu no segundo toque.

– _Bella! Como estão as coisas aí? _– Alice quase gritou de animação. Mas, Bella ainda pôde escutar o resmungar de Jasper, que com certeza deve ter dormido na casa dela e Bella a incomodou ligando às dez da manhã. Corou.

– Estão indo, Alie. A vovó continua a mesma de sempre, rindo por qualquer coisa e ainda dando sábios conselhos. E aí? Eu escutei um resmungar... - riu quando Alice bufou.

– _Jazz é apenas um acomodado. Ele quer me levar num jantar com os pais dele, mas eu não sei... Nós apenas estamos namorando por duas semanas, não é como se fosse por três meses. Não estou preparada para isso, mesmo que eu queira conhecer a marca de roupa da mãe dele._– Bella gargalhou, já sentindo saudades de Alice e seus problemas com namoro.

– Alie, ele está apenas mostrando que quer algo realmente sério. Ele quer você. Não apenas por duas semana ou três meses, ele deixou isso bem claro quando correu atrás de você após um "não" que levou. - Bella podia jurar que podia vê-la revirar os grandes olhos e passar uma das mãos no cabelo.

– _Não é assim, Bells. Eu o expulsei do quarto, ele está tomando banho._ - sussurrou, dando uma risadinha. - _Ele é realmente bom no que faz..._

– Oh meu Deus, eu não quero saber disso! - Bella engasgou enquanto ria, sentando-se na cama.

– _Oh, você quer! Ele é o melhor até agora, de todos os três namorados que já tive... Você me entende? Eu acho que já te falei sobre as palavras chaves que usamos quando falamos de..._– Bella a interrompeu, gritando.

– Não! Não! Eu prefiro morrer do que ficar escutando você falar sobre ele! - fechou os olhos, sentindo seu sangue subir para seu rosto. Odiava quando Alice começava a dizer coisas sobre sexo, ela sentia como se Alice estivesse tirando sarro dela por nunca ter feito nada igual, mesmo escrevendo algumas cenas quentes em alguns livros.

No máximo, entre uma relação com outro homem, um beijo na metade da boca. Sim, é algo quase impossível de se encontrar hoje em dia, uma mulher de vinte e quatro anos, mas que ainda nem recebeu um beijo de verdade. Porém, Bella não ligava para essas coisas, afinal.

– _Ai, Bella... Às vezes eu me pergunto como você tem coragem de escrever certas coisas, mas que nunca praticou exatamente nada! Nem mesmo um sexo oral ou um beijo de verdade, que eu sei que nem isso você já fez. Mas, o papo aqui é sério! Ele é maravilhoso e carinhoso, ele me toca como se eu fosse uma princesa de vidro e eu amei isso! Jazz me faz bem, mas você sabe... É cedo para jantar com os pais, mesmo que ele seja o primeiro namorado que tenho que me fala abertamente sobre conhecer os pais dele..._ - tagarelava, enquanto Bella deixava seus pensamentos fugirem atrás de um homem de olhos verdes e cabelos revoltos. Mordeu o lábio. - _Bella_?

– Ahn, oi? - sussurrou, engolindo em seco. Só em pensar naquele homem, ela estava ficando envergonhada. _Isso tem que parar!_; gritou com sigo.

– _Mundo da lua, hein? Por que? O que aconteceu e você não quer me contar, hein danadinha?_ - a risada que Alice deu a fez encolher os ombros.

Desde que sua amizade com Alice tornou-se tão forte quanto uma relação de irmãs, Bella conta tudo para ela e sabe todos os segredos de Alice. Mas, nesse exato momento, ela não queria contar para ela sobre Edward Cullen, aquele sentimento a fez se sentir doente.

– N-não foi nada, realmente. Só que vovó me perguntou sobre minha vida sexual-não-ativa-desde-sempre. - Bella tentou brincar, arrancado uma gargalhada de Alice, que tampou a boca para não gritar, já que seu Jasper está na suíte do quarto.

– _Meu Deus! Eu amo a vovó, ela tem os mesmos pensamentos que eu sobre essas coisas... Você sabe, ela me deu alguns conselhos quando nós visitamos ela pela última vez._– Alice lembrou, fazendo Bella rir.

Lembrava-se bem quando ela e Alice decidiram visitar Forks, aquela era a segunda vez que Alice visitava a cidade e Bella foi obrigada a participar da sessão de perguntas que Alice fazia à Marie, que respondia com um piscar de olhos.

– Eu me lembro. Aqueles dias foram bizarros. - murmurou, brincando com as pontas duplas de seu cabelo. Pensou sobre cortar mais um pouco seus cabelos, mas logo esse pensamento sumiu de sua cabeça, para dar lugar à cabelos revoltos e de cor estranha. Ela não poderia dizer qual a cor realmente, a luz estava pouco iluminando realmente, mas lembrava um bronze denso.

– _Eu amei aquelas semanas! Foram perfeitas. Mas, aquele frio desgraçado estragou um pouco meus cabelos, eles ficaram muito oleosos e cheio de freezers._ - resmungou. Bella mordeu o lábio, escutando sua vó conversando um pouco alto no andar de baixo. Essa era a real razão de Alice não gostar muito de Forks, o frio demais a deixava irritada.

– Ahn, Alie, eu ainda não tomei café, então... Boa sorte aí com o Jazz, ele é uma boa pessoa, não esquece isso. - Bella escutou Alice ofegar um pouco. - Alie?

– _Tudo bem, depois a gente se fala e não esquece de ligar para mim, se eu ligar fica muito caro! Ah, Bells?_ - chamou a atenção de Bella, que respondeu um "sim" - _Ele é realmente!_ - sussurrou e gargalhou, desligando o celular.

Bella corou, fitando a tela de seu celular, a foto de bloqueio é a capa de seu último livro. Bella suspirou, enfiando o celular dentro da sua calça jeans, abotoando mais um botão de sua blusa verde. Bella ajeitou seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha e saiu do quarto, fechando em seguida. O chão revestido de madeira até que não estava frio, então Bella permaneceu descalça. Desceu as escadas, parando no último degrau quando escutou sua vó sussurrando sorrateiramente no telefone, que ficava numa mesinha alta perto da divisa da sala e cozinha.

– Eu sei, querido... Não, ontem eu me esqueci que você vinha, esqueci mesmo. Mas, o que achou? - ela parou, então Bella deixou sua cabeça sair um pouco para olhar através da parede que tinha até o final da escada. Marie estava atenta, apertando o telefone na mão enrugada, as unhas pintadas de uma cor clara. Ela riu. - Ah, fico feliz! Linda, ela é linda. Por que não vem aqui?

Bella sem querer se desequilibrou e acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, fazendo um som oco chamar a atenção de Marie, que arregalou os olhos.

– Depois nos falamos, querido. - e desligou.

Bella xingou baixo, levantando-se, apenas para sentir seus joelhos reclamarem.

– Oh, querida! Está tudo bem? - vovó Marie arrodeou a cintura de Bella, a levando até o sofá. Bella sentou, sentindo a dor aumentar quando mexeu as pernas.

– E-eu... - _estava espionando a senhora sussurrar ao telefone! _– Estava descendo as escadas e me desequilibrei. Isso não é novidade, não é?

– Oh, meu bem... Deixe-me pegar um pouco de gelo numa toalha. Suba suas calças até acima dos joelhos feridos. - vovó Marie foi para a cozinha, em busca de gelo no freezer.

Bella subiu as calças até acima dos joelhos, vendo o estrago. Estavam com uma bola vermelha, que com certeza ficariam roxas amanhã, até se tornarem amarelas e sumir. Mas, isso iria levar mais ou menos duas semanas. Xingou, esfregando os joelhos doloridos.

– Aqui, pressione por vinte minutos enquanto eu arrumo a mesa para você tomar café. Estava esperando você acordar. - vovó Marie sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e bem cerrados. Bella assentiu, pressionando a toalha com uma pedra de gelo num joelho, alternando quando se passava um minuto.

– Obrigada, vovó. Isso sempre acontece... É quase constrangedor se não fosse em público, claro. - sussurrou, mordendo o lábio. _Com quem ela estava falando no telefone? Ela disse algo sobre esquecer que viria... Seria Edward_ _Cullen?_; Bella se distraiu, sentindo as bochechas corarem só de pensar naquele cara. Ela meio que odeia ter que ficar corada por conta de algumas coisas, mas estava costumada, afinal.

– Bom, pelo menos não cortou. Você adquiriu isso do seu avô, Charles. Ele sempre caía por qualquer coisa. - ela riu, afagando Bella no ombro, para depois seguir para a cozinha e um cheiro de café fazer o estômago de Bella roncar.

Após vinte minutos pressionando o gelo em seus joelhos, Bella se levantou e abaixou a calça, ignorando que tenha molhado um pouco, já que não enxugou com a toalha, que estava encharcada com o gelo derretendo. Quando chegou na cozinha, vovó Swan estava lavando alguns pratos que tinha usado para fazer os biscoitinhos de chocolate e as pães torrados. Bella gemeu de satisfação.

– Vovó, fez tudo isso? Obrigada! - Bella a abraçou, beijando sua testa.

– Claro, meu bem! Não é sempre que te tenho aqui. Pode fazer seu prato, já acabo aqui. - sorriu. Bella primeiro foi levar a toalha até o tanque atrás da casa, passando pela porta da cozinha. Encontrou o pequeno jardim, com flores roxas e brancas. Sorriu.

– Ainda está cuidando das flores? É maravilhoso. - sentou-se, pegando um prato e colocando dois pães torrados e cinco biscoitos. Encheu a xícara de café. Ansiando para prová-lo.

– Sim. Elas são importantes, afinal... Então, dormiu bem? - perguntou, enxugando as mãos numa toalha em cima da mesa. Bella assentiu.

– O frio não me afetou muito, mesmo com o aquecedor ligado. Eu dormi muito bem, na verdade. - sorriu para a avó, que assentiu, sentando-se e fazendo seu próprio prato. Bella bebericou seu café, gemendo novamente ao sentir o quentinho contra sua língua, o gosto forte do café a fez suspirar.

– Está no ponto certo? Algumas colegas minhas que me visitam reclamam quando faço café, dizem que ficam muito forte. - resmungou, enchendo a boca de biscoito.

– Eu simplesmente amo café forte! - Bella confessou, bebendo mais. Bella pegou a geleia, passando em seu pão torrado. - Está tudo uma delícia.

– Eu sei, certo?! - gargalhou Marie, tomando um copo de suco. - Ontem tivemos alguma visita de noite?

Bella levantou os olhos para sua avó, tomando cuidado de mastigar bem antes de engolir ou iria engasgar. Corou um pouco, assentindo.

– Era um homem chamado Edward Cullen. Ele veio trazer um recibo de uma mesa que a senhora encomendou na loja Cullen's Joinery. - Bella sussurrava, tentando ao máximo não parecer interessada no que falava ou quando pronunciou o nome Edward. Ela gostava como sua língua roçava o céu de sua boca quando pronunciava o nome dele.

– Hm, eu me esqueci de que ele vinha me trazer o recibo ontem. Foram tantas as coisas que eu esqueci! Aquela mesa simplesmente tinha que ser feita para mim. - sorriu. - Você pegou o recibo, sim?

– Claro... Ahn, eu botei em cima da mesinha da sala. É um envelope, na verdade. - Bella sorriu de volta, cruzando as pernas e sentindo os joelhos reclamarem, mas ignorou. - Agora, é que percebo que o nome dele é o mesmo nome da loja...

– Sim, ele é dono da Cullen's Joinery. - Marie disse, observando a reação surpresa de Bella, que assentiu como se para si mesma.

– Ah... Ele faz as entregas de recibos? Isso é bem estranho, já que na maioria das vezes os donos apenas administram. - Bella contou, mordendo um pedaço do biscoito, olhando para sua avó, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Eu conheço Edward desde quando a família dele veio da Inglaterra. Ele tinha mais ou menos nove anos na época. A família Cullen é bem respeitada aqui na cidade. Esme Cullen é uma amiga minha, apesar de ser bem mais nova. Ela às vezes me traz bolo de cenoura, não há um igual ao dela! - riram. Bella sentiu algo em seu peito. Sua avó parecia relaxada em sua frente. - Edward sempre traz os recibos para mim. Ele é um cavalheiro!

– Hm, isso é legal, vovó.

– O que achou dele? Se eu fosse mais nova... - gargalhou, fazendo Bella engasgar, enquanto tomava um gole de café.

– Vovó!

– O que? Não venha me dizer que ele é feio. Edward encanta qualquer mulher, até mesmo uma defunta se levanta só para ter uma chance com ele! - Marie gargalhou mais, vendo o rosto de sua neta ficar vermelho e ela franzir o cenho, mordendo o lábio. _Adorável!_

– Bem, ele não é feio... Ele é bem bonito, mas não é como se ele me achasse bonita também ou algo do tipo. O que quero dizer, é que ele é bonito, mas não... - balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio de novo. - Por que estamos falando sobre isso?

– Oras, porque é ótimo falar sobre homens, afinal. Homens como Edward. Ele é um amor, você verá! - sorriu, fazendo Bella olhá-la confusa. _O que ela quis dizer com verá? Eu nem mesmo irei conversar com ele novamente!_

E assim, Marie apenas observava a neta, sorrindo quando a via divagar em seus pensamentos, enquanto corava às vezes e sussurrava para si mesma. Afinal, Marie tinha um plano, e quando Bella disse que ia visitá-la, ela não podia esperar mais e ver no que dava!

§§

Bella olhava para a tela de seu notebook. O aplicativo do word aberto, enquanto ela pensava em alguma ideia para uma sinopse ou enredo interessante. Mas, nada vinha, realmente. Ela quer algo novo, em que não seja clichê e que não tenha em todos os livros de romance ou uma fantasia romântica. Mas, sim, definitivamente seria um romance novamente, mas esse seria diferente.

Ela estava sentada na cadeira da varanda, apoiando seus pés cuidadosamente contra a mesinha de frente. O vento até que não estava tão horrível e por isso, usava somente a blusa, sem o pesado casaco. Sua avó disse que precisava ir num mercado, comprar algumas coisas. Bella queria poder ter ido, mas sua avó disse que não precisava, que era para ela se preocupar com a inspiração e começar a procurá-la e ter papel ou notebook em mãos, para não perder a oportunidade de escrever algo.

Bella suspirou, sentindo seus joelhos reclamarem um pouco, mas ignorou novamente. Seus dedos estavam apoiados contra as teclas, sentia a ponta dos dedos gelados e aquilo deu uma sensação legal em seu corpo. Sorriu. O silêncio do bairro é acolhedor. Ela sabia que aqui era o lugar perfeito, mas até agora... Nem mesmo nomes impactantes para os personagens apareceram. Bella assustou-se um pouco quando a música Smile de Tony Bennett começou a tocar e ela sabia que era sua mãe, Renée. Esse toque lembrava ela e além de sua mãe gostar da música, claro.

– Oi, mãe! Como está sendo a viagem pela Itália? - Bella foi rápida, escutando a risadinha de sua mãe.

– _Oh, meu bem... Eu e Charlie estamos em Paris! Estamos comemorando o nosso primeiro selinho! Não é lindo? Charlie está mandando um beijo para você e para a vovó Swan._– Renée dizia, a voz doce e grave fazendo Bella sorrir.

– Outro para ele. E sobre essa comemoração: isso existe? Mamãe, acho que vocês exageram sobre esse negócio de comemorar um monte de coisas. O normal seria apenas o casamento e namoro. - Bella rolou os olhos chocolate, ouvindo a gargalhada de seu pai e logo atrás, um som de música francesa.

– _Querida, seu pai quer apenas tirar férias e com isso, aproveitamos para comemorar! Você deve fazer isso quando arrumar um marido._– resmungou Renée, fazendo Bella gargalhar.

– Certo, verei o que posso fazer. Mas, não é perigoso deixar a empresa na mão de alguém sem ser o papai? - perguntou. Bella não gostava muito de se meter nos assuntos pessoais da empresa com seu pai, já que não quis seguir carreira como administradora de empresas ou algo nesse ramo. Bella não queria se irritar com contratos. Principalmente lojas de carros!

– _Charlie confia em J. Jenks para cuidar de tudo. Mas me diga, como está sendo ficar com a vovó? Ela está cuidando bem de você? Ela não fala muito sobre sexo, sim? Eu sei que isso te envergonha, meu bebê! _– Bella rolou os olhos novamente, gemendo de frustração. Levou a mão ao rosto, corando.

– Ela está cuidando de mim, mesmo eu sendo adulta e não, ela não tem falado todo o instante sobre esse assunto e sim, eu me envergonho sobre esse assunto e por favor, não me chame de bebê! - reclamou, mordendo o lábio para não rir ao escutar o bufar de sua mãe. Renée era um pouco mimada e queria fazer isso com Bella, mas Charlie não permitiu, então ela ainda tenta.

– _Mas, bebê! Você é minha bonequinha.._. - começou, mas Bella riu um pouco.

– Mas não um bebê! Mãe, aproveita a viagem, sim? Tenho que desligar. - sussurrou. Sabia que aquele assunto renderia, já que Renée odeia perder numa conversa.

– _Ok, ok! Fique bem, meu bebê. Charlie concorda que você é um bebezinho! _– Renée riu, estalando um beijo na boca do marido, que sorria bobamente. - _Seu pai deixou o bigode, qualquer dia mando uma foto. Não me canso desse homem!_

– Oh meu Deus! Ok, mãe. Beijos! - e desligou, rindo. Não gostava de imaginar sua mãe e seu pai em alguma situação constrangedora. Bella suspirou, pegando o moden na mesinha e se conectando na internet. Após entrar em seu e-mail, viu um novo de Jane. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de abrir.

"De: Jane V.

Para: Bella Swan

_Bella! O que isso significa? O que está fazendo em um evento enquanto tem que escrever um novo livro?! Está maluca ou o que? Por que não me respondeu? O que há de errado com você?! Me responda ou Aro ficará sabendo disso. Tic-tac, o contrato está chegando ao fim._

_Até._"

_O que há de errado com você!_; pensou. Estava ainda mais frustrada. Não devia ter aberto o e-mail. Jane sempre fica com esse tom autoritário e Bella está se cansando disso. Respirou fundo, lendo outros e-mails de fãs e alguns de algumas escritoras a convidando para eventos em Vancouver ou em Los Angeles e Nova York. Bella estava concentrada em seu mundinho quando a vovó Marie chegou, sorrindo travessa.

– Bella, querida... Cheguei! - avisou, deixando as sacolas em cima da mesinha.

– Oh, oi vovó... Eu estou vendo aqui algumas coisinhas, mas já entro para te ajudar a guardar as coisas. - Bella disse, sem ao menos olhar para sua avó, que sorria ainda mais.

– Não, eu não quero que me ajude nisso! Você veio aqui para tirar uma folga, não quero que fique me ajudando como se fosse uma empregada contratada. Ontem eu me senti mal por subir para dormir e deixar você cuidar das coisas sozinha. Eu estava pensando meu bem, por que não faz um tour por Forks para ver as novidades que o governo fez? - tagarelou, ainda não conseguindo a atenção da neta, que franzia o cenho enquanto digitava rapidamente algo no notebook.

– Ahn, não acho bom eu fazer isso agora... Quer dizer, não quero roubar seu tempo. Eu não gostaria de ir sozinha, aliás. Mas, quem sabe outra hora quando a senhora estiver menos ocupada? - Bella sussurrou, mordendo o lábio quando leu uma crítica ruim sobre ela.

– Não, não falo de eu ir com você. Afinal, você não iria sozinha. Eu acabei encontrando Edward no caminho e ele se ofereceu para lhe ajudar com essa tour. - Bella parou. Bella parou de digitar qualquer merda em seu notebook e parou de respirar. Seu coração veio até a garganta e voltou. Ela sentiu as mãos tremerem e soltou o lábio que prendia entre os dentes. Ela corou, enquanto levantava lentamente a cabeça e olhava no final da escada de entrada.

Lá, estava Edward. Ele sorria. Mas, aquele sorriso era torto e altamente sexy para a sanidade de Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, girando a cabeça para encontrar o olhar divertido de sua avó, que estava há alguns paços perto da porta.

– Vovó... E-eu... E-eu não quero roubar o tempo dele. - sussurrou, fazendo como se Edward não estivesse ali.

– Que isso! Edward adoraria te ajudar nisso, não é querido? - Marie olhou por sobre o ombro para Edward, que sorria assentindo. E aquele _querido_, a fez ter certeza de que a ligação de mais cedo fora para ele.

– Não seria problema algum, ao menos que voltemos antes das cinco. São uma agora, então estamos no tempo certo, senhorita Swan e senhora Swan. - Bella fechou os olhos por um momento.

– Vá, meu bem. Eu sei que está ruim escrever... Mas, pelo menos não perca a oportunidade de ver as novidades na cidade e de conhecer novas pessoas, novos ares. - Marie sorriu, vindo até Bella e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

– V-vovó... - Bella reclamou, fechando o notebook.

– Ei, não me faça te jogar nos braços dele! - vovó Marie sussurrou, enquanto fingia tirar algo do cabelo de Bella. Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo coração acelerar mais com o pensamento de cair nos braços de Edward, que estava vestindo uma jaqueta preta, diferente da de ontem. Ainda mais sexy.

– Tudo bem, só vou botar o sapato e o casaco. - Bella sussurrou, não tendo coragem de olhar para Edward, realmente.

Bella estava perdida. E ela começava a sentir que sua vó estava tramando alguma coisa que com certeza, a faria ficar corada para o resto da vida.

**N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim e que não deixem de comentar, favoritar, acompanhar e ainda - quem sabe - recomendar para as amigas e tudo mais :) Obrigada por ler até aqui! Deixem-me saber o que pensam. xx **


	3. Chapter 3 - Em meus braços

**N/A: Olá! Eu estou tão feliz pelos lindos comentários e pelo carinho que a fic e eu estamos recebendo por vocês, muito obrigada! E por isso, após ler um dos comentários, vi que realmente complica acompanhar e tudo mais com somente duas postagens durante o mês. Então, tive a ideia de fazer o seguinte: eu posto na sexta e na quarta, como vai funcionar? Não serão duas postagens na mesma semana, infelizmente, mas teremos capítulo todas as semanas do mês! Antes era apenas duas vezes, agora serão quatro vezes por mês. Toda semana teremos mais um capítulo :D Vou alternar na quarta e sexta, então estejam ligadas :) Uma semana quarta, outra na sexta e assim vai, ok? Espero que gostem da primeira narrativa em que visamos o Edward e seus pensamentos e sentimentos em relação à Bella. Boa leitura, amadas!**

§§

Edward estava se sentindo confuso. Tudo bem que o dia dele estava sendo meio complicado, já que precisava urgentemente de mais funcionários na C'sJ, mas ele não queria contratar qualquer um. Sua loja e a pequena fábrica em _La Push_ são seu xodó, onde ele conseguiu com muito esforço construir e ainda dar mais orgulho para sua mãe e pai. Carlisle o ajudou aqui e ali, mas quem fez realmente tudo fora Edward.

Ele nunca sonhou em ser um médico como seu pai ou um decorador como a mãe ou seguir o mesmo rumo que seu irmão mais velho, Emmett Cullen, que se formou em Educação Física. Edward sempre foi o diferente da família Cullen. Edward simplesmente queria ser marceneiro e isso foi estranho para todo mundo.

Naquela época, Ed somente tinha vinte e um anos, estava perto de terminar sua faculdade de administração, mas ninguém esperava que ele quisesse trabalhar em uma marcenaria ou criar a sua própria. Mas, aqui estava ele. Administrando e amando o seu negócio. E que fazia sucesso na pequena cidade, já que todos gostam de inovação.

Edward tem uma vida boa, não só financeiramente, mas na vida mesmo. Ele nunca foi um homem mau ou um homem que gostasse de farra. Ele é o certo para se casar e que todas as meninas de Forks querem, afinal. Mas, Edward não acredita realmente que faça sucesso entre as mulheres e adolescentes. Ele não se achava tudo o que elas diziam, nem mesmo sexy ou coisa do tipo, ele apenas tem seu estilo e isso faz com que a reação das mulheres sejam um pouco desesperadas.

Ele nunca casou-se, mesmo tendo seus vinte e sete. Edward não se preocupava em casar, ele nunca conheceu alguém com quem pensasse nisso num futuro. Mas, existia uma que ele sonhava à noite e que o fazia suspirar às vezes. Isabella Swan, uma famosa escritora e que ele é secretamente fã. Ele tem todos os livros dela e admira cada um deles. A escrita, ela passa tantos sentimentos que Edward chega a sonhar que um dia terá um amor como algum dos casais dos livros.

Porém, existe uma outra que o está atormentando desde um encontro que tiveram há quase dois meses atrás. Tanya Denali, filha do criador da universidade de Forks. Ela o estava perseguindo e isso o estressava. _Talvez_ _essa seja a razão do meu mau humor_; pensou rolando os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Algo que puxou de seus avós, já que Esme não tem olhos tão verdes e nem mesmo Carlisle.

- Ei, Edward! Não esquece que tem de entregar o recibo da senhora Swan, hein? Ou ela ficará um pouco triste se você não aparecer por lá. - Angela Weber, amiga e secretária de Edward, avisou. Ela estava com a cabeça e a metade do corpo atrás da porta do escritório de Ed, onde ele organizava tudo e recebia alguns homens de Seattle para fazer afiliação.

- Não vou esquecer, mas mesmo assim obrigado por me lembrar. - sorriu. Edward ficava feliz que Ang era a mulher no qual não atrapalhava ou se aproximou dele pensando em fins sexuais. Ang namorava Eric York, um jornalista bem formado. Eles iam até casar e Edward estava feliz por isso.

- Acho bom! Da última vez você esqueceu. - ela resmungou, entrando de vez na sala. Edward podia sentir que ela queria algo ali, estava mexendo incansavelmente em seus óculos. E também, estava escorregando em seu nariz, o que indicava que ela estava um pouco nervosa. Edward rolou os olhos.

- Cospe de uma vez. O que realmente quer? - Edward perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos em cima das pastas em sua mesa de madeira escura. Adorava aquela mesa, fora a primeira que fez. Edward trabalhava em seu escritório, mas também ia para a fábrica pegar um pouco no pesado. Lá, recebia a ajuda de Tyler Crowley, um amigo também, no qual organizava planilhas e ainda os outros funcionários da fábrica, ele é seu braço malditamente direito.

- Er... Bem, eu sei que você deve saber que eu sei que eu vi a sua coleção de livros... Er, bem... - ela balbuciava, fazendo Edward rir.

- Ang, desembucha! Sabe que não gosto quando ficam balbuciando feito um bebê.

- Como vai se sentir se chegar hoje na casa da senhora Swan e encontrar a famosa e linda Isabella Swan? Pronto! Falei. - ela quase gritou, batendo as mãos em cima da mesa, fazendo Edward arregalar os olhos.

- E-eu...

- Se não quiser responder, não precisa, ok? Eu entendo. Eu me senti assim quando conheci o Eric. Eu só o via na televisão e de repente, de forma surreal, estávamos tendo um encontro e agora, vamos nos casar! - ela sorria bobamente, sua franja caindo em sua testa. Edward engasgou, batendo em seu próprio peito. _Infernos!_

- Eu não sei… Eu nunca a encontrei pessoalmente. Será uma surpresa agradável. - Edward sussurrou, tentando não parecer tão afetado com o que ela falou. Conhecer Isabella Swan tornou-se um sonho, mas ele não poderia, afinal. Edward tinha suas obrigações e ela tinha as dela. Uma mulher famosa em todo o país e até fora. Sem chances. E principalmente: ele é um morador de Forks. Quem iria querer se envolver com um cara que mora numa cidade esquecida pelo presidente?

- Edward, não é como se você não ligasse que ela estará aqui. A senhora Swan confirmou a chegada dela. Você pode pedir um autógrafo e colar na testa por um ano! E também, as pessoas da cidade são tão estranhas, que a maioria não a conhece. Você sabe, a meia idade domina a população aqui. - Ang resmungava, encostando suas costas na poltrona, observando Edward e sua mania de mexer nos cabelos descontrolavelmente quando ficava ansioso.

- Ang, você sabe… Não tenho tempo de ficar brincando de fãsinho. Eu sou adulto, isso soa até estranho. - bufou Edward, rolando os olhos.

- Eu não acho. Você é bonitão e eu soube que a Swan está solteirona. Quem sabe, huh? Contos de fadas existem quando você pede para Deus. - piscou para Edward, que riu pelo nariz, fazendo Angela sorrir. - Pelo menos não seja tão óbvio quando a ver. Finge que não a conhece tão bem ou deixe claro que sabe qual a profissão dela e o quão importante ela é no mundo da literatura. Eu tenho certeza que você a fará louca. - Ang gargalhou da carranca de Edward, mas ela notou o tom vermelho em suas bochechas. Ele estava realmente envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, Ang. Acho melhor ir trabalhar e me deixar terminar de ler algumas cláusulas. - sorriu, fazendo Ang bufar e se levantar, ajeitando a saia giz social.

- Ok, chefinho. Sendo uma ótima secretária, é claro que irei fazer o meu melhor trabalho. Beijo e não esquece do boleto da sra. Swan, demente! - gargalhou, enquanto saía da sala, deixando Edward e seus pensamentos conturbados por lindos cabelos cor mogno.

§§

Edward ainda tentava lembrar de como é respirar. Ele estava com a garganta seca e seu coração batia acelerado demais. Não esperava realmente encontrar Isabella logo assim, de repente. Tudo bem que tinha planejado passar na casa de Marie mais cedo, porém, alguns problemas tinham que ser resolvidos com alguns sócios de LA. Ele atrasou uns vinte minutos e teve a imensa surpresa de conhecer pessoalmente, de ver o quão bela e o quão tímida ela é pessoalmente.

Claro que Edward não é um fã perseguidor, mas todo fã arruma um jeito de descobrir o que o ídolo está fazendo. Ele lê sites confiáveis feitos para Isabella, ele viu a mentira que estava saindo por aí de que ela estaria num evento. Mas, com a confirmação de Marie, ele sabia que aquilo fora para confundir os paparazzi e os sites de fofoca. Em premiações e nas quais Bella Swan estava presente, ele sempre soube que ela era o tipo tímida, mas vê-la corar pessoalmente o fez entrar em êxtase.

Tentou agir normalmente, mas vê-la toda descabelada e com aquele jeans colado, ele tentou muito duro não agarrá-la. Estava se sentindo doente por ter pensado coisas safadas com ela. O ar frio de Forks bateu em sua pele quente do rosto, estava definitivamente corado. _Pareço um adolescente! _

Fez o que Ang lhe aconselhou, apenas mostrar para ela que ele sabe quem é _Isabella Swan_ e o que ela faz de melhor. O cheiro doce que emanava dela o deixou excitado, por mais que tenha tentado à todo custo não ficar. Mas, é homem e não conseguiu resistir.

Após trancar a porta da casa, Edward subiu para seu quarto, acenando antes para sua cozinheira, Emily Young. Ele não queria conversar, mesmo que Emily fosse uma ótima ouvinte e uma boa amiga. Deixou os sapatos ao lado da porta do quarto, pendurando sua jaqueta atrás de uma poltrona que ficava dentro do quarto, começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella o deixou maluco, maluco é pouco, o deixou completamente insano. Aqueles lábios, aquele corpo. Mordeu o lábio por uns segundos e decidiu que o melhor para fazer, seria tomar um bom banho e depois ligar para Emm, saber a hora certa do jantar na mansão Cullen. Afinal, toda a família estará reunida. E essa ideia pareceu melhor do que apenas pensar em se aventurar no corpo da morena de olhos estupidamente lindos...

§§

Ele acordou cedo naquela terça. Mais um dia de trabalho, mas pelo menos pegaria mais tarde do que o habitual, somente às cinco iria fazer uma visita na loja e depois rumaria para o jantar da família. Fez sua higiene matinal e logo estava preparado para sair, mas seu telefone tocou e ele sabia muito bem de quem seria aquela ligação.

Marie Swan o fez se sentir um pervertido ao perguntar o que achara de Bella. Claro que ele não disse que a achara perfeita, a mulher de seus sonhos mais eróticos, ele apenas respondeu que ela é linda, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Ela é encantadora. Porém, a ligação não demorou muito. Um pouco frustrado, Edward pegou uma jaqueta e rumou para fora de sua casa, pegando a chave do Volvo xc60 prata.

Mas, estacou quando uma mulher de grandes e sedutores olhos azuis e um corpo escultural andou em sua direção, ignorando a carranca que ele fizera. Tanya Denali estava novamente invadindo seu espaço pessoal, quase colando-se à ele.

- Tanya. - resmungou, afastando-se um passo. A risadinha que ela dera o fez rolar os olhos. Tanya não é uma pessoa ruim, mas Edward estava farto de sua obsessão para com ele.

- Bom dia, querido. Eu soube que hoje você terá um tempo livre durante o dia, então… O que acha de sairmos para tomar um café? Quem sabe, voltar para a sua casa e… Terminar o que começamos no nosso primeiro encontro? - o ronronar que ela fizera fez Edward bufar.

- Tanya, não posso. Você sabe, eu tenho outras coisas para fazer e… Já te falei que não haverá outro encontro. - Edward estava sendo muito sincero desde o dia do primeiro encontro. Ele odiou a forma como Tanya atacou à ele com suas mãos, simplesmente achando que ele queria suas mãos em suas partes baixas! Ele ficou indignado com aquela atitude. Ele não queria uma mulher fácil, e isso era o que mais destacava na loira.

- Pff, Edward… Eu sei que já me perdoou por aquela atitude. Pelos céus, esqueça aquilo e vamos começar de novo. Eu morro de ciúmes quando o vejo conversando com outras mulheres e isso está me matando. - murmurou, passando o indicador em seu peito, mordendo o lábio carnudo. Tanya é bonita, mas Edward não a queria e ponto.

- Não. A minha resposta sempre será _não_ para qualquer tipo de saída que queira comigo. E, sinto muito se a deixo morrendo de ciúmes, não é minha intenção. - ele desviou de seus braços, destravando o carro e entrando no mesmo.

- Edward! - a loira protestou, batendo o pé no chão, o que fez os fartos seios balançarem, mas aquilo não interessava para Edward, ele achava que beleza não é o suficiente para o amor, a beleza tem de ser completa, que é interiormente o mais importante.

- Tchau, Tanya. Tenha um ótimo dia. - sorriu, ligando o carro e arrancando para a rua. Suspirou, se afastando de seu bairro e rumando para um mercado para comprar alguma comida para comer. Na maioria das vezes, Edward não comia em casa, mesmo que Emily deixasse café e almoço prontos, além do jantar.

Edward se surpreendeu ao encontrar a sra. Swan no mercado, com seus olhos sempre alegres, ela o saudou. Sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

- Oh, Edward! É tão bom vê-lo. Eu fiquei muito contente por ter me entregado o boleto, mesmo que não tenha sido realmente para mim, mas Bella é um doce e ela ficou surpresa pela sua atitude. - ela falava, enquanto Edward a ajudava com as compras do carrinho, empurrando o carro de compras e sentindo o coração perder uma batida. Só em ouvir o nome dela ele se sente estranho.

- E-ela ficou? Como assim? - perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado. Marie sorriu maliciosa.

- Oh, que o dono tenha sido um completo cavalheiro e por se responsabilizar por me entregar o boleto. Ah, mas eu estou tão triste… - a voz de Marie saiu frustrada, o que chamou a atenção de Edward, mas bobo fora ele, que achava que tudo o que ela encenava era realmente verdade.

- O que houve? - perguntou, quando Marie virou e colocou dois pacotes de arroz no carrinho.

- Minha Bella é tão ocupada e perseguida por causa de sua profissão, mas estou feliz que ninguém a tenha infernizado de qualquer forma, já que ontem ela estava totalmente cansada. Mas, a questão não é essa… Bella não tem ninguém para mostrá-la as novidades de Forks, eu estarei ocupada durante a tarde toda e não poderei mostrar para ela. - fungou de mentira, apenas observando a reação de Edward. Ele mordeu de leve os lábios.

- Ahn, se a senhora quiser… Eu posso mostrar no seu lugar. Hoje eu só irei para o trabalho no final da tarde. - sussurrou, passando uma mão nos cabelos revoltos. Marie sorriu vitoriosa, tudo estava como planejou.

- Ótimo! Quando eu voltar para casa, você pode voltar comigo e ir logo com ela fazer o tour pela cidade. Tenho certeza que ela adorará e que você terá a chance de conhecer minha netinha melhor. Ela é um anjo. - deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward, que sorriu fraco. Estava nervoso.

- Claro. - após isso, pegou apenas um pote de espaguete e ofereceu para ajudar Marie com as compras, oferecendo carona. Marie o esperou comer rapidamente o espaguete e sorriu sapeca, sabendo que a reação de Bella seria de pura surpresa.

Edward se surpreendeu ao notar o quanto Bella estava concentrada em algo que fazia no notebook, já que nem notara o carro estacionar na frente da casa e nem mesmo quando sua avó se aproximou. Ela nem sequer levantou os belos olhos. Edward podia sentir seu coração falhar nas batidas e suas mãos de repente estavam geladas demais e suando. Suas pernas estavam virando gelatina e aquilo tudo o assustava. Em nenhum ano de sua vida ele sentiu tal coisa e estava desconfiado de que seria provavelmente, uma forte atração por Bella Swan. Antes dela olhá-lo e contemplar à ele o seu rosto de coração, Edward disfarçadamente enfiou uma pastilha de menta na boca e a mastigou rapidamente, contente por seu hálito está um dos melhores, mesmo não tendo escovado depois de comer.

Ela corou bastante quando saiu da casa usando um casaco pesado preto e all star. Ela sorriu para a avó e desceu as escadas, parando ao lado de Edward, que a admirava. Seus cabelos estavam mais baixos, penteados.

- Deixarei meu carro estacionado aqui, tudo bem? - perguntou para Marie, que sorria largo. Ele estreitou os olhos, a fazendo tossir e assentir.

- Claro, boa caminhada! Cuidado vocês dois, huh? E ah! Você é apenas Bella, minha neta, viu mocinha? - ela sorriu, e Edward não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas quando franziu o cenho e notou que Bella ia perguntar algo, Marie se virou, entrando na casa e fechando a porta e o sentimento de que estava sozinho novamente com Bella, o fez ofegar um pouco. Ela é bem mais baixa que ele, sua cabeça mal batida em seu peito.

- D-desculpe… E-eu não queria incomodar… A-a vovó inventa cada uma e fala cada uma. - ela gaguejava, o que fez Edward rir. Era tão bom vê-la tão perto. Suas bochechas estavam super vermelhas e ela estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco, mas novamente ela não o olhava nos olhos.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu não tinha nada para fazer, realmente. Hoje eu irei trabalhar só às cinco, então temos tempo. - Edward começou a andar, a fazendo acompanhá-lo ao seu lado. O silêncio e apenas o som de suas respirações o fez se sentir excitado. Muito excitado. Não se lembrava em ficar assim com uma mulher. Estava se sentindo um real pervertido. Olhou para frente, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

- Hm… Obrigada por concordar em me mostrar as mudanças na cidade. Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui. - ela sussurrou.

- Não há de quê. Bem, se não for muito incômodo… Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? - ele murmurou, olhando-a, enquanto enfiava suas mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Ela levantou os olhos, chocolate no verde floresta. O coração de Edward bateu tão dolorosamente que ele poderia gritar de dor. _Ela é linda_.

- P-pode.

- O que traz uma renomada escritora para Forks? Eu sei que veio visitar sua avó, mas não é só isso, é? - perguntou, mordendo de leve seu lábio, observando os olhos de Bella caírem de seus olhos para seus lábios, ela entreabriu os lábios, os dentes grandes da frente aparecendo. _Ela fica ainda mais linda… _

- Eu… Estou escrevendo um novo livro. Quer dizer, estou ainda pensando em rascunhos, não é algo sério ainda. Por favor, não espalhe isso. - pediu, ainda fitando os lábios de Edward, que sorriu devagar, sentindo prazer ao vê-la suspirar, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior carnudo e vermelho.

- Não vou espalhar, eu sei como deve ser complicado manter sigilo da mídia. - Edward respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Sim. É complicado. - ela sussurrou, mas aquilo foi a única coisa que disse antes de tropeçar em seus próprios pés e se desequilibrar, quase caindo na rua se não fosse os braços de Edward ao redor de sua cintura.

Edward sentiu sua pele queimar por dentro das roupas. Bella estava em seus braços e isso o fez tão feliz, que o assustou.

**N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim e semana que vem, na sexta, teremos mais um capítulo :) Ah! Quero só informar para vocês, que fiz um trailer para a fic e que tem mais algumas informações sobre a mesma no decorrer do vídeo, está na minha bio, então se quiser ver e dar um joinha ou me dizer nos comentários daqui da estória o que achou, ficarei bem feliz :D Comentem, favoritem, sigam, recomendem para as amiguinhas românticas e bora ver no que vai dar no próximo capítulo! xx **


	4. Chapter 4 - O encontro, o até

**N/A: Heey! Então, finalmente sexta e finalmente mais um capítulo de TW! Uhuuu! Então, gente, eu estou vendo muitas meninas favoritando, seguindo e tudo mais, porém, no último capítulo a fanfic recebeu somente UM comentário. Onde quero chegar? Que se você chegou até o final do capítulo, não custa nada deixar sua opinião, deixar-me saber o que pensas, né? :) Agradeço demais por terem favoritado e seguido, claro. Mas, mostrem-me o que pensam por comentários hahah Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo. Boa leitura, cambada! **

§§

Bella tentava controlar seu coração. _O que diabos estava fazendo?_ Essa pergunta estava quase virando mantra em sua mente. Quando entrou na casa na procura de seu casaco e all star, Bella sentia-se tão nervosa que até mesmo achou que seu coração pararia de vez ou aceleraria tanto que ela morreria de ataque cardíaco. Nunca sentiu-se assim e era apenas o segundo dia dela em Forks e ela com certeza estará perdida ainda mais no restante dos dias que passar com a avó e com a presença de Edward Cullen, o homem que a está enlouquecendo. Se perguntava como era possível. Ela nem mesmo o conhece direito e está tão atraída por ele que a assusta.

Colocou o casaco e o all star, respirando fundo, tentando controlar seu coração e mente. Nunca pensou sentir isso assim, mas a sensação real é tão diferente das que descrevia em seus livros. Era tão avassalador, era tão assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia a coisa mais perfeita a se sentir. Apertou as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco, o celular no bolso da calça jeans e saiu, encontrando sua avó sorrindo.

Edward estava cheirando igual a ontem, másculo e gostosamente bem. Se perguntou como seria aconchegar seu rosto em seu pescoço, apenas inalando aquele cheiro e se deixando levar pelas sensações. Corou, não conseguindo evitar. Finalmente viu o carro dele, um Volvo e ela curiosamente gostou. Fazia exatamente o estilo dele.

Mas, ela quase morreu quando debilmente começou a fitar seus lábios, depois de passarem por um momento constrangedor quando saíram da vista de Marie. Ela inicialmente evitara olhá-lo, pois sabia que ficaria babando. Mas, não conseguiu resistir e simplesmente se perdeu em seus lábios sexy. E com isso, perdeu também a capacidade de prestar atenção em seus pés esquerdos, acabando de entrelaçá-los e quase ir de cara na rua, mas sua surpresa fora encontrar-se nos braços fortes e quentes de Edward.

Por medo, tinha fechado os olhos, mas quando os abriu lentamente, apenas via um peitoral esculpido e braços ao seu redor. Estava na ponta dos pés, mordendo o lábio tão fortemente que poderia machucá-lo. O vento fez com que o cheiro dele fosse de encontro com o rosto de Bella, que ofegou, tentando recuperar o juízo e pedir para ele largá-la, já que estava bem. Mas, fora incapaz de pedir isso, sentia-se tão bem ali e tão quente.

- Essa foi por pouco… - o hálito de Edward bateu em sua testa e ela sabia que se levantasse a cabeça, estaria em apuros. Não conseguiria olhá-lo novamente.

- S-s-sim… - sussurrou, fechando os olhos e inevitavelmente agarrou a camisa que Edward usava por baixo da jaqueta, apertando o tecido entre os dedos, mantendo-o perto. Edward suspirou, seus dedos apertando um pouco sua cintura. Eles estavam tão perto, tão no mundinho deles, que assustaram-se quando o som do pneu contra a rua soou alto demais. Bella arregalou os olhos, soltando a camisa de Edward e afastando-se. Corou.

- Desculpe. - o escutou sussurrar, enquanto entrelaçava suas mãos na frente do corpo, tentando achar um motivo plausível de ter se agarrado com ele sem nem ao menos serem pelo menos amigos.

- E-eu… Desculpe por aquilo, eu… Bem… - Bella tentava achar as palavras certas e isso a aborreceu, sempre tinha tudo na ponta da língua, mas quando lembrava-se que há segundos antes estava nos braços desse homem, ela simplesmente esquecia o que fazer.

- Está tudo bem, pelo menos não se machucou. Vamos? - ele fora direto e curto. Bella apenas assentiu, não tendo total coragem de levantar os olhos e encontrar os verdes. - Criaram um prédio para crianças órfãs. Você quer visitar?

- Seria ótimo, eu costumo doar para instituições… - ela murmurou, sua voz saindo cantarolada.

- Eu também. - ele sorriu. O sorriso que fez Bella perder o juízo.

§§

Depois de passarem quase duas horas e meia conhecendo os lugares novos de Forks, Bella e Edward sentaram-se num dos bancos do pequeno parque que haviam construído. Bella sentia-se mais relaxada, conversar com Edward não estava sendo uma tarefa difícil, pelo contrário, ela sentia-se tão relaxada com ele.

- Conte-me sobre você. - Bella pediu, cruzando as pernas e observando o pequeno lago em frente. A grande árvore em cima deles, as folhas molhadas deixando alguns pingos d'água molhá-los. Mas, nenhum dos dois se importavam com isso.

- Eu comecei cedo a trabalhar. Fazem seis anos que minha loja e a fábrica foram abertas. Eu amo criar móveis e eu amo ler… Meus pais sempre me apoiaram em qualquer decisão minha, mesmo que não gostem da ideia de eu trabalhar como marceneiro. Principalmente meu pai, ele queria mais de mim… Porém, é o que gosto e ele respeita isso. Eu tenho dois irmãos, Emmett e Alice. Eles são legais e sempre nos damos bem. Não há muito para saber sobre mim. - ele sussurrou, olhando-a, enquanto cruzava os braços e descansava as costas contra o encosto do banco de pedra. Bella estalou os dedos, uma de suas manias. - Fale-me de você.

- Também não há muito o que saber sobre mim, só é botar meu nome no google que saberá de tudo… Não reclamo disso, mas… Hoje é tão simples saber a minha vida. - ela falava, perdendo-se no verde dos olhos de Edward, que sorriu torto.

- Não quero saber algo artificial que falam sobre você. Me fale _você_. - ele insistiu, a fazendo sorrir, mostrando os dentes que Edward já tanto gostava. Mas, logo ela fechou os lábios em linha reta, corando.

- Eu também comecei cedo… Não trabalhar realmente duro como você, mas eu comecei a escrever livros na adolescência e simplesmente deu certo e estou nisso até hoje. Creio que nunca pararei de escrever definitivamente, mesmo tendo as crises… É o que amo fazer e é um dom que Deus me deu, então tenho que aproveitar ao máximo. Além de amar flores, claro. Meus pais me apoiam e estão de braços abertos para quando eu precisar de sua ajuda. Vovó Marie também, ela sempre me apoiou e sempre está me aconselhando. Essa sou _eu_, Edward. Sem os artigos artificias sobre mim. - sorriu, dando de ombros. Edward assentiu.

- Você se acostumou rápido com o assédio? Quer dizer, com certeza há paparazzi atrás de você. - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hm, mais ou menos. Eu estava na faculdade e tinha muita gente que só se aproximava de mim para saber coisas e divulgar, foi complicado confiar nas pessoas naquela época.. A maioria dos paparazzi me perseguem mais quando está tendo premiação de algo… Mas, eu sempre sinto um flash sendo tirado ao meu lado. Eu me acostumei de certa forma, mesmo que isso me estresse muito. - ela explicou, mordendo o lábio e tirando um fio de cabelo do rosto.

- É, parece uma tarefa complicada. Hoje em dia é difícil confiar nas pessoas… Porque quando confiamos, alguma vez sofreremos por isso. - Edward suspirou.

- Verdade. - Bella concordou, puxando uma forte respiração e olhando para o lago.

- Você quer tomar algo? Quem sabe um sorvete? Temos tempo ainda. Acho que foi rápido demais esse tour. - Edward riu, levantando-se e esticando a coluna. Bella levantou também, sentindo-se tão minúscula que bufou incrédula.

- Seria ótimo. - sorriu, tentando controlar o redemoinho em seu estômago. Se sentia assim toda vez que ele se aproximava mais. Sentiu a mão de Edward no final de sua coluna, enquanto caminhavam em direção à uma sorveteria ali em frente ao parque. Forks havia melhorado muito, Bella poderia concluir.

Após entrarem no estabelecimento, Edward a levou até uma pequena mesa no canto do local, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar. Bella agradeceu com um sorriso e começou a estalar os dedos em cima da mesa.

- Olá, boa tarde. Posso ajudar? - uma garota de cabelos ruivos sorriu para Edward, depois virando-se rapidamente para Bella, que sorriu, escondendo o rosto entre seus cabelos, sentindo suas bochechas arderem. E então, passou pela mente de Bella que ela nunca sequer esteve numa situação dessas com outro homem a não ser seu pai. Edward seria o primeiro e aquilo a fez sorrir sozinha.

- Dois sorvetes de chocolate, pode ser no potinho. - Edward pediu, esfregando as mãos juntas em cima da mesa. Ele estava admirando a beleza incrível de Bella, se sentiu tão possesso que se repreendeu mentalmente.

- Claro. Em poucos minutos entregaremos o pedido. - a moça sorriu e saiu. Bella mordeu o lábio.

- Sempre faz isso? - Bella assustou-se, levantando os olhos chocolates para fitar o rosto másculo e lindo de Edward, que a fitava tão intensamente que sentiu-se despida. Engoliu em seco.

- F-faço o que?

- Esconde o rosto entre os cabelos e morde o lábio? É algo agradável de se ver. - ele fora sincero, Bella notava em seus olhos. Aquilo a fez rir, coçando a nuca.

- Às vezes… Quando fico muito envergonhada.

- Eu te deixo envergonhada? - ele perguntou e Bella sentiu seu coração perder uma batida. Ele a fazia muito louca.

- Sim. - confessou, suspirando e balançando a perna debaixo da mesa.

- Sinto muito, não é minha intenção te envergonhar… - Edward sorriu, mostrando os caninos tramelados. Bella assentiu, mas quando ia puxar mais assunto com ele, os pedidos chegaram e Bella não poderia deixar de notar o olhar quente que a ruiva lançou para Edward, antes de dar as costas e andar o mais sensual que poderia fazer, pelo menos fora isso que tentou. Bufou.

- O que foi? - a pergunta de Edward a fez se irritar um pouco. Não acreditava que ele não percebesse aquela ruiva o despindo com o olhar.

- A atendente, ela te… Te… - não conseguiu terminar, estava ficando com o sangue fervendo. Estava com ciúmes e isso parecia o cúmulo para Bella, que mordeu o lábio.

- O que tem ela? Victória é uma ótima garota. - Bella levantou os olhos para ele, que sorria docemente. Se perguntou se o "ótima garota" era apenas um comentário ou algo com segundas intenções, mas logo descartou a segunda opção, Edward não pensaria assim.

- Ela só estava tentando te despir com os olhos… - sussurrou, pegando a colher do pote e enfiando sorvete na boca, tentando ignorar a crise de ciúmes, afinal, não haviam motivos para isso.

- Hmm… Está bom? - desviou a conversa, fazendo Bella assentir. - O que gosta de…

Mas, Edward fora interrompido quando Tanya, simplesmente bateu as mãos na mesa deles, os olhos azuis assassinos e os cabelos um pouco desgrenhados. Nenhum dos dois percebera a aproximação da loira e Edward franziu o cenho, olhando para Bella, que tinha o rosto com puro espanto.

- Então é _essa_? A mulher que está te afastando de mim e fazendo você me _dar_ um pé na bunda como se eu fosse um objeto que você pode usar e depois jogar fora?! - a mulher gritava, enfatizando certas palavras e Bella sentiu seu rosto empalidecer e o coração bater mais rápido.

- Tanya, por favor, estamos em um estabelecimento… - Edward tentou, mas a loira gargalhou, botando as mãos na cintura fina.

- Não me venha com essas merdas! Você… _Você_! - apontou para Bella, que limpou a boca com a mão, sentindo-se trêmula.

- Desculpe, eu não quero me meter nisso. - sussurrou Bella, levantando-se, mas a mulher riu com escárnio.

- Coitada. Achei pelo menos que seria _mais_ bonita que eu, mas pelo visto, Edward está caindo em seus gostos sobre mulheres. Não acredito que me largou para sair com essa _ridícula_! - a cena que Tanya fazia fez Edward rosnar e segurá-la pelos braços, apertando-os levemente. Bella se questionou se toda a frase que ela falasse ela teria que enfatizar alguma palavra, aquilo a fez rir internamente.

- Saia da minha frente antes que eu a trate com falta de respeito! - murmurou ameaçadoramente, fazendo Tanya arregalar um pouco os olhos.

- Tudo bem… Mas fique certo que nunca terá _sexo_ comigo! - gritou, saindo do aperto de Edward e saindo da sorveteria. Bella tampou a boca, os olhos arregalados e a respiração presa no pulmão.

- Desculpe, Bella. Tanya está possessiva e eu… - Edward tentou, constrangido, enquanto notava os olhares das pessoas sobre eles.

- E-está tudo bem, eu não quero ter problemas com a suanamorada. - a voz de Bella saiu tão magoada que ela se repreendeu, tentando manter a postura, enquanto voltava a sentar e segurar a colher com força, tentando não tremer ainda mais. Edward sentou-se em sua frente novamente, ela sentiu os joelhos dele baterem em sua perna. Passou a ponta da língua em seu lábio.

- Ela não é minha namorada. - disse por fim, fazendo Bella apenas assentir e ele sabia que não a tinha convencido. - Tanya não…

- Edward, qual o tipo de música que gosta de escutar? - e então, ele sabia que não poderia voltar para o assunto "Tanya super possessiva e maluca", Bella não o ouviria, afinal.

§§

Edward parecia distante e aquilo deixou Bella um pouco triste. Ainda estava com raiva daquela mulher ter cortado seu barato, mas sabia que seria assim. Afinal, aquela loira chamada Tanya é bem mais elegante, mesmo com aquela atitude grosseira e arrogante, mas ela não deixava de ser extremamente bonita, como uma super modelo da Chanel. Quis bufar, mas se conteve quando percebeu que já estavam parando em frente a porta da casa de Marie. Suspirou, sentindo suas mãos gélidas e suas pernas um pouco trêmulas. Edward estava ao seu lado, sua respiração próxima e quente, estava batendo em sua testa e aquilo a aqueceu como nunca.

- Obrigada por ter tido esse momento comigo… E por ter dividido várias coisas comigo. Você sabe, devemos tormar cuidado em quem confiar e você confiou em mim até para falar sobre sua família. Obrigada por isso, mesmo. Eu adorei esse tour. - sussurrava, mantendo a cabeça fitando o peito de Edward, que subia e descia lentamente. Uma risadinha a fez corar.

- Eu que adorei… Eu gostei muito que você tenha confiado em mim, você sabe, eu sou um cara comum, já você… Uma escritora bastante famosa, não deveria ter confiado, mas confiou e me falou sobre você, como realmente é com suas palavras. Eu que agradeço. - sentiu o coração apertar, enquanto as palavras daquela Tanya lhe atingia como um soco. "_Coitada. Achei pelo menos que seria mais bonita que eu, mas pelo visto, Edward está caindo em seus gostos sobre mulheres."_

- Eu senti que podia confiar… - murmurou corada, espremendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, sentindo de repente muito calor, enquanto sua respiração ficava pesada. Aquilo era novo para ela, que nem mesmo conseguia parar de admirar o quanto ele é bonito e não um cara _comum_.

- Eu também. Então estamos na mesma… - sorriu, mostrando os dentes e Bella fez o mesmo, ignorando a sensação de sorrir tão abertamente e o quanto era estranho fazer isso depois de se acostumar a apenas mover os lábios e não abri-los para sorrir. - Deveria sorrir assim em todo instante, tem dentes lindos e lábios bem desenhados.

- O-obrigada? - gaguejou, passando a mão no cabelo. - Obrigada de novo, não quero te roubar mais tempo.

- Tudo bem, foi ótimo te ver. _Até_. - e aquele até parecia cheio de promessas que o corpo de Bella entrou em combustão.

**N/A: Gostaram? Não gostaram? Me digam o que pensam! Esse capítulo fora menor que os anteriores, mas foi somente para mostrar como foi o "encontro" deles e a aparição de Tanya. Não, ela não irá atrapalhar o casal, ok? Nada de triângulo amoroso com uma desmiolada querendo atrapalhar o romance hahah Não esqueçam de comentar, de favoritar, de seguir e de recomendar para as amiguinhas! Agradeço desde já e nos vemos na quarta, com mais uma surpresinha para vocês :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Não deixa passar

**N/A: Heeey! Olha eu mais uma vez trazendo um capítulo super legal para vocês. Agradeço pelas meninas que estão favoritando e seguindo a estória, isso é muito importante para mim, mas também o fato de comentarem, não sejam fantasmas! heheh Agradeço também, muito mesmo, as que comentam com carinho e incentivo. Obrigada, meninas! Nesse capítulo teremos várias surpresas e muitos avanços! Boa leitura :) **

§§

Bella sentia-se tão entregue, queria poder abraçá-lo e dizer que estava louca para ser beijada por ele, mas nem sempre os nossos desejos podem se tornar realidade ou a realidade simplesmente não diz "sim" ao desejo. Sorriu, acenando para Edward quando ele desceu as escadas e entrou no Volvo, Bella virou-se para a porta, abrindo-a, já sabendo que sua avó acompanhava tudo pela janela da sala. Escutou o carro acelerar e então, fechou a porta, sentindo as pernas fracas e o coração acelerado.

- Como foi? Edward não é um cavalheiro maravilhoso? Ele é tão doce, tão… Na verdade, quando você conhecer a família toda, você notará o quão doces os Cullen são. - Marie tagarelava, enquanto Bella sentava-se no sofá e tentava absorver tudo o que tinha acontecido nessa tarde. O céu estava escuro, logo a noite estava chegando. Mas, isso não importava para Bella, estava perdida em pensamentos, até mesmo deixar seu coração doer um pouco ao lembrar da loira peituda e linda. Tinha que perguntar para sua avó sobre isso, precisava ter a certeza de que ele não tinha aquela loira como sua, mesmo quando ele dissera que não tinha nada com ela, mas Bella estava com tantos ciúmes que o cortou de vez. Agora se sente miseravelmente arrependida.

- Primeiro, vovó, respire. - pediu, sorrindo um pouco. Marie rolou os olhos alegres e sentou-se ao lado de Bella, que segurou suas mãos, fazendo um carinho. - Foi ótimo, na verdade. Ele me mostrou os novos calçamentos, as novas lojas, as novas praças, instituições, o parque… Depois até me comprou sorvete. Ele é sim um cavalheiro e me demonstrou muito hoje ser um homem muito gentil e humilde. Edward é uma pessoa maravilhosa. - sussurrava, coçando a garganta. Sentiu-se nervosa em expor isso em voz alta.

- Ele _é _um _homem _maravilhoso, querida. Edward sempre foi assim, desde pequeno. Esme o trazia muito aqui em casa e eu lhe aconselhava muito sobre como tratar uma mulher, mas ele ainda falta aprender muito… - começou Marie, mas Bella suspirou pesadamente, sentindo sua garganta fechar um pouco. - O que foi?

- Na sorveteria apareceu uma mulher, uma chamada Tanya ou algo assim… Ela talvez seja a namorada dele, pelo menos isso é notável. Ela chegou cheia de autoridade para cima dele. Se não é namorada, eles estão _enrolados_. A senhora sabe, eles tem algo antigo provavelmente. - murmurou, corando. Sentia o veneno do ciúmes em suas veias, mas tentou ignorar isso, cruzando as pernas e sentindo os joelhos reclamarem um pouco.

- Tanya? Eu não sabia dessa. Se for a Tanya Denali, aquela ali é mais rodada que a maçaneta da minha porta! Edward não se envolveria com uma mulher assim. - franziu o cenho, mas Isabella sabia que ninguém deixaria aquela belezura solta por aí. Rolou os olhos, não sabia por que estava se auto botando para baixo. Nunca foi de se importar com isso, mas com Edward, ela queria ser chamada de bonita e chamar a atenção dele para ela. Aquele sentimento a deixava com raiva.

- Não me interessa, não sei porquê estou tão vidrada nisso. Vovó, aquela loira é linda e eles combinam, até. Bem, não quero mais falar disso. - já conseguiu a confirmação, nem mesmo sua avó sabia lhe responder direito. Mas, não se importava, por que ficaria cheia de raivinha quando apenas o conhece realmente em 24h? Levantou-se.

- Bella…

- Não, vovó. Eu sei o que está querendo fazer, eu percebo todos os seus risinhos e não acho isso uma boa ideia. Eu vim passar um tempo aqui para ficar com a senhora e tentar abrir a minha mente para escrever, que é o que amo e não vou aguentar ficar assim para sempre. Eu não quero me envolver com ninguém e muito menos para eu acabar mudando meus planos, que eu tomei tanto cuidado de arrumar. Por favor, apenas pare com isso. Não quero me magoar. - sussurrou, mas sentia seu coração lhe gritar um enorme "não" para tudo que afirmou. Mordeu o lábio, sem ter coragem de olhar para Marie, que estava com os olhos arregalados. - Bom, vou me ajeitar e depois descer para o café, se quiser, eu posso fazer.

E assim, subiu para o quarto, sentindo os olhos arderem. Ela estava muito interessada em Edward, estava atraída por ele e isso a deixava querendo morrer. Nunca sentiu algo tão forte e poderoso. E sentia que cresceria ainda mais se deixasse Edward a tratar novamente dessa forma. Pensou até que ele a estava tratando assim apenas porque é educado e quer ajudar a vovó Marie, mas não com interesse nela. Desistiu de ficar remoendo isso e foi tomar banho, tentar parar de pensar nos olhos daquele homem que a tanto está saindo de sua rota.

§§

_3 dias depois…_

Era sexta-feira, um dia chuvoso e escuro. Bella estava sentada na sala, assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão, enquanto sua avó conversava com duas amigas, uma chamada Emily Young e outra Sue Clearwater. As duas eram bem mais novas que Marie, mas elas conversavam tão animadamente na cozinha, que Bella sorria de vez em quando.

Depois da terça e do seu _encontro_ com Edward, Bella não o viu mais e nem escutou sua avó tocar no nome dele. Sentia-se miserável e estava com medo de ter feito ele se afastar, como a maioria das pessoas dizem que ela faz. Afasta as pessoas que querem ficar ao seu lado. Marie estava alegre todos os dias, mas algo havia mudado. Ela ficava calada algumas vezes e ficava encarando Bells, que sorria e voltava para responder algo na internet ou conversar com Alice pelo celular. Por mais que tentasse pensar em algo coerente, ela não conseguia, abria o word, mas nada saía de sua cabeça. Ela só conseguia pensar em Edward e no momento incrível que passou com ele. Estava assustada com isso, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que gostar de alguém, mas não que fosse Edward Cullen. Não que fosse tão repentino e não que fosse sonhar com a voz dele ou com seu olhar matador.

Bufou, rolando os olhos chocolates. Ficava irritada por sentir-se assim, tão culpada. Fez algo na terça que com certeza ele deve ter percebido que a "incrível escritora Bella Swan" é apenas uma fresca e mimada. Que mesmo tendo fama, é uma bobona e estressadinha. Mordeu o lábio. Ou ele pode ter fugido dela por finalmente se dar conta de que namorar ou ter interesse em alguém que tem fotos na internet tão livremente, fosse um fardo que não gostaria de carregar. Seu coração doeu com essa possibilidade. _Deus me ajude, aquiete esses sentimentos_; orava todos os dias e minutos.

- Bella, venha cá, não está prestando atenção no filme, por que não vem conversar com a gente? - escutou sua avó chamar e pensou em duas possibilidades de fuga: ou finge que está dormindo ou diz que está prestando atenção. Mas, ela não escolheu nenhuma das duas, apenas desligou a tevê e foi para a cozinha, sentindo-se corar ao notar os olhares avaliativos das duas mulheres de cabelos pretos e muito lisos e rosto de índia, elas são lindas. Bella fingiu tirar uma ruga no pano de seu vestido florado de manga curta. O chão gelado contra seus pés descalços.

- Ela é tão fofa, Marie. Lembra muito Charlie! - Emily, a mais nova do trio, falou sorrindo e Bella sentiu-se um pouco deslocada por ficar encarando a cicatriz que ela carrega no rosto, queria perguntar o que a fez ter a cicatriz, mas apenas sorriu.

- Obrigada. - murmurou. Desde que elas chegaram para visitar Marie, Bella não tinha falado realmente com elas, então sentia-se envergonhada.

- Sente-se, meu bem. Estávamos conversando sobre o novo projeto que abriremos mês que vem. É sobre ajudar crianças com queimaduras graves e que não tem condições de ter um atendimento melhor. - Marie falava com alegria, sorrindo largo. Bella sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Sue, que sorria.

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso… - Bella sorriu largo. Gostava de ajudar em instituições, principalmente para crianças.

- Estamos arrecadando dinheiro para a estréia do projeto e do local no hospital central de Forks. Estamos também incentivando o governo a nos ajudar nisso. Muitos moradores já estão cientes e estão ajudando. - Sue contou, quase quicando em sua cadeira, o que lembrou Alice.

- Eu acho isso bastante interessante, e não só ajudar crianças com queimaduras, mas as demais que têm algo grave para ser tratado, como a diabetes, infeções... - Bella contou, recebendo um olhar caloroso de sua avó.

- Realmente! - Emily bateu palmas. Então, as quatro começaram a conversar sobre mais ideias para projetos que mudarão Forks para melhor, e claro, Sue anotava toda sugestão.

§§

Depois de quase duas horas conversando sobre projetos e ideias, Bella quase engasgou com o suco quando escutou sua avó perguntar para Emily sobre Edward.

- Ah, Edward está bastante ocupado esses dias. Nunca o vi tão ocupado antes. Eu deixo o café da manhã pronto na casa dele, mas toda vez ele sai sem ao menos bebericar algo. Ele tem estado diferente, chega bem tarde e sempre com o semblante estranho. Estou preocupada e é por isso que depois daqui, vou visitar a mansão Cullen, Esme com certeza vai conversar com ele sobre isso. Edward é como um filho para mim. - Emily contava, franzindo o cenho.

- Bella, Emily é a cozinheira de Edward e também, muitas vezes a faxineira. Além de ser uma amiga de anos. - Marie falou, dando um tapinha na mão de Bella por cima da mesa.

- Oh…

E então, Bella sentiu que aquela é a oportunidade certa para consertar as coisas com Edward, independente do que seja. Ele estava distante e ela ficou mais preocupada com o que Emily acabara de contar.

- Ele chega de que horas do trabalho? - Bella questionou, tentando não demonstrar tanto interesse.

- Lá para às oito, mas esses dias tem chegado de quase onze. Eu tenho um sobrinho que trabalha para ele e disse que não tem nada de errado com a C'sJ. Então, acho que é algo pessoal… Pode parecer bobagem da minha parte, já que só foram em dois dias, mas isso não é normal, sabe? Edward nunca chegou com aquele semblante estranho ou passou direto por mim sem dar boa noite. - a mulher sussurrou. Bella se sentiu doente por pensar que ele poderia muito bem estar se encontrando com a loira depois do trabalho e fazendo coisas com ela. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça. - Por que?

- Não, só… Que eu tinha uma colega que fazia isso também. Descobri que era por causa do tempo que ela passava pensando em outras coisas e esquecia-se da hora. - mentiu, sorrindo para as mulheres, mas Marie a encarava séria.

- Bem, ok. Mas, nos conte! Marie nos disse que você é escritora, sinto muito não ter reconhecido a linda Bella Swan, eu já li um livro seu… Aquele onde… - então Sue danou a falar sobre como é a vida sabendo que é famosa entre os leitores ávidos. Bella tentava responder tudo direitinho, pedindo para não espalharem, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Edward, desde o dia que chegara, sempre estava nele.

* * *

Quando as duas mulheres foram embora, Bella sentia-se exausta de tanto falar, nunca conversou tanto na vida e principalmente, beliscando alguns docinhos que Marie fizera. Sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Foi ótimo, está vendo? Quando se sentir deslocada ou sem nada para fazer, apenas deixe a conversa fluir. - vovó Marie falava, enquanto enxugava a mão no avental. - Sue e Emily são as mais próximas. Ainda vou te levar num evento que teremos no final desse mês, você vai gostar. E ah! Terão também velhas rabugentas, então preste atenção.

- Tudo bem, eu sei lidar com pessoas assim. Só espero que os paparazzi só descubram do meu sumiço quando eu estiver com paciência de lhe dar com eles. - gargalharam.

- Bella… Eu sei que pediu para eu parar, mas eu noto que desde aquele dia, você está mais quieta. O que aconteceu, realmente? - a voz de sua avó a fez gelar um pouco. Então aqueles olhos penetraram sua mente e seu coração acelerou.

- Eu… Eu acho que ele fugiu de mim. Vovó, não é todo mundo que aguenta o assédio. Ele teria que passar por um monte de coisas para ficar comigo. Ainda tem o julgamento das outras pessoas… Eu não sei se _ele _aguentaria, se _eu _aguentaria. É a primeira vez que eu paro e fico pensando em alguém, em um _homem_. É a primeira vez que sinto coisas dentro de mim somente em imaginar encontrar com Edward. É estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar, já que eu sou bastante informada na teoria dessas coisas, como escrevo em meus livros e tudo mais. Só que continua sendo muito novo para mim, mesmo convivendo e vendo muitas paixões por aí. - sussurrou, sentindo algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Estava apaixonando-se por Edward… E isso a matava, a assustava.

- Oh, meu bem! O que importa a opinião dos outros? Você está gostando dele… Ele está gostando de você. Não é por causa do seu nome ou do seu dinheiro, mas Edward está admirado por você. Você não deveria deixar passar. Eu já passei por isso, meu bem. Esse sentimento confuso, esse nervosismo que te faz tremer, a sensação de que o coração fica pequenino no peito somente em lembrar do rosto do amado. Eu já passei por isso e não há coisa melhor. - deu um beijo na testa de Bella, sorrindo docemente antes de sair e subir as escadas, Bells escutou a porta do quarto de Marie ser fechada.

Seus sentimentos estavam afoitos. Não sabia o que realmente fazer. Não acreditava nessas coisas de gostar de outra pessoa em pouco tempo, mas esses dias só mostraram que sim, é possível você começar a gostar de alguém sem ao menos tê-la tão íntima. Bella fechou os olhos, deixando seu coração bater acelerado e sua respiração ficar pesada. O que deveria fazer? Se perguntava, enquanto batia a ponta dos dedos na mesa de madeira que chegara ontem. Sentiu mais lágrimas formarem em seus olhos quando afagou a mesa. Fora por causa dela que encontrou Edward. Sorriu. Não poderia perder ele sem ao mesmo tê-lo.

Levantou num impulso, subindo as escadas correndo. Enxugou o rosto e bateu na porta do quarto de sua avó, que foi aberta rapidamente.

- P-pode me dar o endereço dele? E pedir para algum vizinho me emprestar um carro? - pediu chorosa, mas Marie sorriu largamente, os olhos brilhando.

- Claro! - e então, Marie anotou numa folha o endereço de Edward e pediu para o vizinho, Royce King, emprestar para Bella a sua caminhonete velha.

Ela não sabia o que realmente estava fazendo, mas toda aquela adrenalina a deixou tão contente que ria sozinha, enquanto seguia caminho para a casa de Edward. O que faria quando chegasse lá? O que iria dizer? Começou a suar, sua perna tremendo enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais. As árvores nas laterais da pista, o cheiro de chuva, os pingos grossos, o céu escuro. Estava de noite e Bella sentiu-se estranha por esse pensamento. O que ele pensaria se chegasse lá a essa hora? E o que ele estaria fazendo? Eram quase sete da noite, provavelmente nem tinha chegado do trabalho e muito menos chegaria em oito em ponto, já que Emily falara que ele estava chegando mais tarde em casa. Bella suspirou, dobrando a pista e vendo finalmente a rua em que ele mora. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu coração martelava. Casa número 213, rua Olympic Forks. Estacionou na frente de uma linda casa com tintura branca, o design meio arcaico, mas que encantou Bella pela paz que transparecia.

Não tinha nada comparado com o apartamento luxuoso de Seattle em que morava, mas aquela casa lhe trazia sensações de segurança. Sorriu, mas não durou muito. Viu um vulto passar ao lado do carro e parar na entrada da casa. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Lá estava… Edward vestia uma jaqueta jeans, calça preta e all star. Ele estava encharcado e então Bella finalmente percebeu que a chuva havia aumentado. Os cabelos dele estavam grudados em sua testa e ele resmungava de algo. Bella - que já tinha desligado a caminhonete - jogou o celular no banco traseiro e abriu a porta, não se importando com a chuva molhando suas roupas. Lembrou de colocar um fino casaco, mas quando sentiu o vento frio bater em suas pernas, xingou por não ter botado uma calça e blusa. A sapatilha em instantes estava encharcada e seus cabelos também. Mordeu o lábio. Mas, estacou, antes de subir a pequena escadaria, como tem na casa de sua avó. Ele nem havia percebido o carro ao passar correndo. Bella mordeu o lábio.

- Oi, Tanya? - escutou ele atendendo o celular. Seu coração parou. O mundo parou. Tanya. A loira. Quando Edward virou-se e a encarou, ela notou a surpresa e espanto. - Depois te ligo.

Ele desligou o celular e encarou Bella, sendo molhada pela chuva, enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas misturarem com a água da chuva.

- Bella! O que está fazendo? Suba aqui. - ele falou alto, deixando o celular no tapete de entrada e indo até ela, molhando-se novamente. Bella estava estática, apertando as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo.

- D-desculpe… - murmurou chorosa, seus olhos ardendo e sua garganta apertada. _Eu o perdi antes mesmo de tê-lo. _

- Você precisa entrar comigo ou ficaremos doentes! - ele gritou perto de seu rosto, agarrando seu braço, mas ela o puxou de volta. Queria respostas mesmo depois de declarar derrota.

- Por que sumiu? Por que não cumpriu a sua promessa do _até_?! O que infernos está acontecendo? Eu achei que… Achei que… Que quisesse me conhecer melhor! - Bella gritou, batendo o pé contra a terra que virou lama.

- O que?! Vamos entrar e conversamos, por favor. - ele segurou novamente seu braço. A corrente elétrica que passava por seu corpo a deixou mole, ignorando antes seu ataque e simplesmente deixar ele abraçá-la pelos ombros e a forçar subir as escadas. Edward se afastou dela, pegando o celular no tapete e tirando uma chave do bolso. Após abrir a porta da casa, puxou Bella pela mão, a fazendo entrar.

Bella olhou ao redor, abraçando seu corpo enquanto sentia o frio cortante. A casa era bastante organizada, a lareira estava apagada e com ela, as luzes da casa. Assustou-se quando a sala de repente fora iluminada. Os móveis de madeira dava o charme ao lugar.

- Vem, eu vou te dar uma toalha para você se enxugar… E bem, uma roupa para você colocar, porque essa aí não vai secar tão cedo. - ouviu Edward ao seu lado, ele tirava a jaqueta, seus músculos contraindo, seus ombros largos e definidos… Bella mordeu o lábio trêmulo.

- Desculpe, não queria te causar problemas ou puxar muito do seu tempo. Eu posso ir pra casa da vovó, não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. - murmurou envergonhada. Não sabia o que realmente fazer. Esses dias estão sendo loucos para ela e tudo mudou tão rápido, sua lógica para o amor mudou rápido, seu interesse por relacionamentos mudou tão rápido, seus sentimentos por um quase desconhecido mudaram tão rápido. Bella tentava controlar seus pensamentos ou acabaria num manicômio.

- Bella, respira! Não, você não está roubando meu tempo, porque eu cheguei bem mais cedo em casa por causa do tempo e infernos, o que estava fazendo ali? Vamos subir logo. - sussurrou, pegando na mão gélida de Bella, a puxando para subir as escadas para o primeiro andar mal iluminado. Após abrir uma porta de madeira maciça, a sensação de está completamente sozinha com Edward e provavelmente em seu quarto, a deixou quente.

- Edward… E-eu… - tremeu, sentindo a mão dele no final de sua coluna, a empurrando levemente para dentro do quarto. - Estamos molhados e vamos molhar o chão…

- Isso é o de menos. - a voz dele bateu perto de seu ouvido, a respiração quente a fez rolar os olhos, mordendo os lábios.

- T-tudo bem. - murmurou.

Edward a deixou no centro do quarto, enquanto entrava num closet e pegava roupas limpas. Bella se surpreendeu ao vê-lo entregar-lhe uma camisa branca, que bateria em seus joelhos e uma calça de moletom, que amarrava na cintura. Segurou a camisa e a calça, sentindo o corpo estremecer pelo vento frio entrando pela janela aberta em cima da cabeceira da cama, que era coberta por um telhado, assim não molhando dentro do quarto. Edward acendeu a luz e mostrou para ela o banheiro.

- Você pode tomar um banho e trocar de roupa… - ele sussurrou, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados. Os pingos de chuva escorregando por seu rosto. Bella assentiu, indo literalmente correndo para o banheiro organizado e limpo. A cor branca do mármore que revestia todo o banheiro a deixou mais calma. Gosta da cor branca, a lembra paz interna.

Após tomar banho e não parar de pensar que estava no quarto de Edward, passando o sabonete que Edward usa todos os dias e ainda, o shampoo dele, seu coração martelava. Estava tão ousada e isso a fez sorrir. Pegou a toalha que ele lhe dera e enrolou no corpo, enxugando lentamente. Mas, o pensamento de que estaria sem calcinha e sem sutiã, a fez congelar. _Merda! _

- Está tudo bem aí, Bella? - ouviu uma batida na porta, assustando-se. Apoiou-se na pia, sentindo as pernas trêmulas.

- S-s-sim! - falhou, olhando-se no espelho. Seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos mais escuros. Aquela sensação em seu ventre piorava ao pensar em Edward e seu corpo molhado. Suspirou.

Terminou de se enxugar e vestiu a camisa, que bateu em seus joelhos e a calça de moletom, a apertando firme, mas ainda ficou folgada. Dobrou sua roupa e as peças íntimas entre os panos do vestido e casaco. Cobriu a cabeça com a tolha, deixando o cabelo secar ali. Mais uma vista no espelho e seus seios estavam arrepiados. Xingou baixo, caminhando até a porta, está sem calcinha a deixou desconfortável demais. Após abri-la, ofegou ao ver Edward retirar a camisa que usava e mover os braços, as costas largas fez chamar a atenção de Bella, que engoliu em seco.

- Oh… E-eu, desculpe! - ele corou, cobrindo seu peitoral com a camisa molhada. Bella assentiu, indo em sua direção. - Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Obrigada por emprestar a camisa e o moletom e também por… Me deixar tomar banho. Começo a pensar que não foi uma boa ideia sair nesse tempo. - sorriu, mordendo o lábio em seguida, enquanto olhava para Edward, os olhos dele brilhavam.

- Ok. Depois que eu terminar, nós vamos conversar, eu prometo. Pode se sentar na cama ou… - sussurrou, mexendo no cabelo novamente. - Fique a vontade.

- Obrigada. - murmurou e o viu entrar no banheiro, pensando se realmente fora boa ideia vir atrás dele.

**N/A: E então? Se chegaram até aqui, não deixem de comentar, de favoritar, de seguir e de recomendar para as amigas! Esse capítulo foi justamente feito para mostrar a confirmação dos sentimentos de Bella e o fato do avanço na relação dela com Edward. O que acontece no próximo? Eles dois sozinhos... Chuva... Lareira e papo sério. O que me dizem? hahah Ah, a Bella não foi fresca gente, é complicado uma pessoa que nunca se apaixonou simplesmente perceber que em pouquíssimos dias está apaixonada :o Fiquem com Deus! Até sexta :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Precisava de tempo

**N/A: Heey, gente! Cara, eu estou tão contente pelos comentários fofíssimos de vocês e pelo apoio. Também quero dar as boas vindas para as novas leitoras e agradecer pelos comentários! Desculpem por não ter postado na semana passada, mas fora porque eu estava realmente apertada, meu tempo estava curto e eu tive que me preocupar com outras coisas e tal. Mas, cá estou eu! Espero que gostem desse "pov" do Edward, onde vocês irão entender quase tudo e também saber como foi o jantar em família. Também conhecer as outras fofuras de personagens :3 Leiam as notas finais ;) Boa leitura! **

§§

Edward nunca teve um _encontro_ tão maravilhoso como tivera com Bella, foi totalmente perfeito. O modo como Bella o escutava ou corava quando ele bobamente a encarava e ficava ali, apenas observando o quanto ela é linda, aquilo o deixou ainda mais admirado. Mas, como nada é perfeito na terra, Edward tinha que ficar com muita raiva, e simplesmente por causa de Tanya, mais uma vez. O modo como ela tratou Bella e principalmente na frente dele, Edward quase agiu de maneira horrenda. Ele poderia tê-la machucado de alguma forma pelo modo como apertou os braços dela, mas somente se controlou, ele não é esse tipo de homem, não quando se trata de mulheres, mesmo sendo o inferno na sua vida. Pediu paciência divina para poder afastar Tanya dali.

Ela estava agindo como se tivesse alguma merda de posse por algo que só existia na mente dela. Lamentou por ela causar a sua auto-defraudação, mas não dava esperanças, ela que insistia em algo impossível. Mas, quando olhou nos olhinhos castanhos de Bells, esqueceu-se de tudo, de toda a raiva e só felicidade poderia preencher seu coração. Nunca pensou realmente se sentir assim, muito menos após a fase adolescente. Olhar para o rosto de coração e para os olhos de Bella, o fazia se sentir ansioso, nervoso e principalmente, apaixonado. Sim, apaixonado… Ele sempre a admirou, mas em conhecê-la tão bem e poder ter uma aproximação "íntima" da vida dela sem os artigos resumidos da internet, o fazia querer gritar de felicidade e excitação. Porém, entristeceu-se um pouco quando ela duvidara de sua situação com Tanya, tentou explicar, mas ela simplesmente o cortou e ele não gostaria de magoá-la de certa forma ou irritá-la por causa daquela loira. Mas, prometeu mentalmente explicar em um outro dia.

Após o breve "_até_", no qual deixou explícito que não haveria somente aquele momento entre eles, foi radiante para a mansão Cullen, alegre não somente pela reunião familiar, mas por sua vida ter ficado maravilhosa do dia para a noite. Orou tanto para Deus, na esperança de encontrar a mulher certa e felizmente, ela estava bem na sua frente.

- Edward! Eu estou tão feliz por ter vindo, meu filho. - Esme, mãe de Edward, estava com os olhos verdes marejados, os cabelos ruivos caindo como cascatas por suas costas magras. Edward tem muitos traços da mãe, porém, a personalidade puxou ao pai, Carlisle, que sorria largo.

- Claro que eu viria ou Emm iria me matar, juntamente com a senhora, claro. - gargalharam. Edward abraçou a mãe, sentindo o seu tão familiar cheiro, o que o acalmava muito. Costumava dizer quando pequeno de "cheiro de mãe", ele sabia que quando proferia essas palavras Esme cedia a qualquer pedido com um sorriso bobo no rosto angelical.

- Ele ainda não chegou, foi buscar Rosalie numa clínica. Eu estou achando que eles programaram esse jantar para nos informar que vão casar! - Esme sorria cúmplice, os olhos brilhando de alegria. Tem tanto orgulho de seus filhos e não tem alegria maior do que a família reunida.

- Será? Eles estão _casados_ há quanto tempo? Oito anos? Vocês sabem, eles casaram no civil. - Edward apertou a mão do pai, que lhe puxou para um abraço apertado. Os cabelos cada vez com mais fios brancos misturando-se com os loiros.

- Não é a mesma coisa. - pôde ouvir o resmungo de Esme, que fazia bico. Uma mania que Edward acabou adotando com o passar do tempo.

- Isso só indica que já está na hora de casarem na igreja. - Carlisle sorriu, afastando-se e empurrando o filho para dentro da mansão. Os móveis claros e elegantes iluminando a sala, com a escada elegante para os outros dois andares. Edward lembrava-se dos bons tempos que passou ali, infância e praticamente toda a sua adolescência, já que quando começou a faculdade, decidiu sair e procurar seu próprio lugar. O lustre brilhava elegante no teto de gesso, enquanto um som suave tocava ao fundo, na antiga vitrola, xodó de Carlisle. Mas, o cheiro de comida fez o estômago de Eddie roncar, corou um pouco.

- Pois é. E você meu filho? Quando vai arrumar uma namorada? Eu quero mais netos! - Esme resmungava com um bico enorme, abraçando Edward pela cintura, sentando-se no mesmo sofá de couro que ele sentara.

- Não sei, talvez… Num futuro próximo? Eu não estou planejando nada, na verdade. Mas, algumas coisas aconteceram e eu… Não sei, acho que dessa vez vai. - sussurrou, tentando não parecer tão contente ou deixar um suspiro escapar-lhe somente em lembrar de Bella, que talvez nem se sentisse do mesmo modo. Afinal, ela é uma renomada escritora, o que veria num cara normal como ele? Num cara que mora justamente em _Forks_?

- O que?! Não me diga que Tanya está envolvida nisso? Edward Anthoty Cullen, aquela mulher não é para você, Deus me perdoe, mas ela é uma devassa. - Esme bufou, parecendo bem mais nova do que a sua real idade, fazendo Carlisle gargalhar na sua poltrona predileta. A lareira com o fogo iluminado e dando a sensação de época aconchegava Eddie, que rolou os olhos. Ele gostava tanto dessa sensação, que por isso pôs uma em sua casa. Divagou alguns minutos sobre seu passado, enquanto sua mãe tagarelava sobre Tanya e sua forma vulgar, arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas do marido, que concordava às vezes com alguns comentários.

- Mamãe, acalme-se. Tanya não é e nunca será minha namorada ou algo do tipo. Ela é só uma psicótica que acha que manda em mim, o que me faz muito irritado... E hoje ela… - corou quando ia dando informação demais. Está receoso em falar sobre Bella com seus pais, sabe que será algo muito novo e o falatório durará até que ele passasse umas duas semanas sem visitar a mansão Cullen. Principalmente Esme, que voará em cima de Marie para descobrir mais coisas sobre a neta dela, já que a internet não ajuda muito.

- O que? O que ela fez? - mas, pela sorte divina, a governanta aparecera na sala, Shelly Cope, uma senhora adorável e que mandou um caloroso sorriso para Edward, que levantando-se rapidamente lhe deu um abraço, a pegando de surpresa. Esme sorriu pelo embaraço dela, que ainda tinha o costume da formalidade. Ela fizera a infância de Edward ainda melhor, já que além de governanta, sempre arrumava tempo para brincar com Edward e Emmett, mesmo que fosse com carrinhos.

- Tudo bem, Shelly? - Edward perguntou, dando um beijo em sua testa, os cabelos curtos lambidos para trás. Ela sorriu, as pregas se aprofundando, mas não estragando a beleza da mulher.

- Sim, obrigada. E o senhor?

- Nada de _senhor_ comigo, Shelly! - riram, a fazendo se envergonhar mais.

- Edward, está deixando ela acanhada. Esse menino não tem jeito, toda vez que vem aqui em casa tem que deixar algum funcionário constrangido. - Esme lamentou, passando a mão no rosto dramaticamente. Shelly riu, assentindo. - Diga-me, meu bem... Chegaram?

- Sim, eu vim justamente avisar que o Emmett acabara de chegar junto com sua esposa e... - mas, foi interrompida quando o conhecido gritinho infantil foi ouvido. Edward sorriu largo, afastando-se de Shelly e já sentindo a coisinha miúda enrolada em suas pernas.

- Titio Eddie! - Bree Hale Cullen, a sobrinha de Edward estava agarrada em suas pernas, esfregando suas bochechas na calça jeans de Edward, que ria. Agachou-se para pregá-la no colo.

- Hey, B! - Edward beijou a testa da sobrinha, os cabelos pretos como a noite caindo por seus ombros estreitos, os olhinhos azuis brilhantes. Um sorriso enorme brincava nos lábios fininhos e vermelhos. O cheiro de seu perfume infantil fez Edward enfiar seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, a fazendo gargalhar quando a barba que começava a crescer pinicou sua pele suave.

- Como o senhor tá? Sabia que a mamãe comprou uma casa da barbie para mim? Ela diz que eu pareço uma barbie, o que você acha?! - tagarelava, enquanto Edward sentia-se emocionado. Ele sempre se sente assim, o sentimento de um dia ter seus filhos e agir justamente como um bobo, um belo exemplo seria Emm, que nesse exato momento olha admirado para a filha, seria uma experiência única demais. Deixou os pensamentos irem longe demais, imaginando seus filhos com os olhos chocolates e narizes arrebitados. Balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

- Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. E... Você não é uma barbie! - resmungou para Bree, que arregalou os olhinhos, espantada pela resposta do tio. - Você é uma princesa!

- Eeeeh! Papai diz isso também. - falou convencida, recuperando seu orgulho. Mesmo com seus quatro anos e meio, ela tinha uma inteligência avançada para a idade, o que surpreendia a família toda.

- Okay, está bom B. Agora venha falar com a vovó aqui, porque eu já estava morrendo de saudade da minha princesinha! - Esme franziu o nariz, tomando a pequena dos braços de Edward, a enchendo de beijos pelo rostinho corado. Ela ria das palhaçadas de Carlisle, enquanto seu irmão e sua cunhada se aproximavam para os abraços.

- E aí, cara? Poxa, a gente não se vê desde o mês passado, isso é um pecado! - Emmett agarrou o irmão, parecendo engoli-lo em seus fortes braços. Edward gargalhou, afastando-se.

- Bom, você sabe… O trabalho tem ficado pesado por conta do final do ano. E também, não é sempre que a gente tem tempo de marcar uma noite dos caras. Sei lá, chamar os caras da faculdade ou algo do tipo. Hey, Rose! - virou-se para a cunhada, que parecia ainda mais linda do que antes. Seus cabelos pintados de loiros brilhavam mais e estavam cacheados nas pontas, dando um ar sofisticado. Usava um vestido preto, simples, mas elegante.

- Hey, cunhado! Tem orado para encontrar a mulher certa? - gargalhou da carranca de Edward, que a abraçou levemente.

- Você sabe, Deus já me mandou as minhas opções. Só falta saber se é a certa. - sussurrou, fazendo a loira rir maliciosa.

- Okay, cara-cheio-de-opções. - e então, a família perdeu-se em contar novidades e matar a saudade que estavam um do outro antes do jantar ser servido.

§§

Depois de toda a recepção, a cozinheira viera avisar sobre o jantar está pronto. Conversa vai e conversa vem, Emmett já tinha notado a diferença mínima no irmão: o sorriso que aparecia em seu rosto quando tocavam no assunto sobre paixão. Ninguém sabe realmente como foram parar naquele assunto, mas Emm estava ligado e sorria consigo mesmo.

- E o comunicado de toda essa reunião familiar? - Carlisle falou o real objetivo de tudo, deixando seu talher tilintar contra o prato. Isso fez Rosalie suspirar e agarrar a mão de Emmett, que sorria largo, mostrando as covinhas, o que quebrava toda a sua estrutura corporal quase assustadora.

- Bom, acho que… - Emm foi interrompido pela pequena Bree, que gritou e ficou em pé na cadeira na sua cadeira especializada para crianças.

- Mamãe e papai vão casar! Eles vão casar! Uhu! E também vou ter um irmãozinho! - gargalhou quando Emmett a agarrou e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

- Sua fofoqueira! Papai ia dar essa notícia para eles. - resmungou, sentando-a direito na cadeira ao seu lado. Esme tampou a boca com a mão, enquanto Carlisle sorria.

- Mais um neto? Oh meu Deus! Eu posso morrer de felicidade? - Esme bateu palmas.

- Não morra antes do nosso finalmente casamento na igreja. - Rose riu, afagando a mão do marido.

- Quantas semanas, Rose? Querem me matar do coração, só faltava Edward dizer que está namorando! - gargalharam. Edward corou um pouco.

- Lembram que Emm foi me buscar numa clínica hoje? Eu estava recebendo o resultado do exame de sangue. Eu estava sentindo algumas tonturas e enjoo, então tive a confirmação. Estou com duas semanas! - bateu palminhas, sorrindo para Emm, que a beijou na testa.

- Oh meu Deus! Obrigada por abençoar nossa família com mais um anjinho! Seus pais sabem, certo? - Esme questionou.

- Ainda não, só mandei uma mensagem de texto para minha mãe avisando um dia para a gente marcar um almoço e eu contar a novidade. As novidades, na verdade. - sorriu largo, os dentes bem cerrados e brancos a mostra.

- Eu estou muito feliz por vocês. - Edward foi sincero, sorrindo para o casal em sua frente. Rose sorriu em agradecimento e Emmett deu uma piscadela.

- Agora eu quero sobremesa! - Bree resmungou, cruzando os bracinhos. Todos riram e voltaram a conversar sobre como seria o casamento e como organizariam, pelo menos isso foi papo das duas mulheres, os homens falavam sobre como Emmett iria preparar mais tempo para seu ou sua mais nova filha.

* * *

Edward tomava mais um gole de vinho na varanda da mansão, a noite fria e o céu estrelado deixava Forks com uma noite perfeita. Deixou seus pensamentos voltarem para Bella. Estava nervoso por alguma razão. Nunca sentira nada igual, como se seu estômago estivesse com borboletas. Isso soava tão clichê que ele riu sozinho. Rolou os olhos, esses pensamentos, aquilo não era para alguém da sua idade. Logo estaria nos trinta anos e esperava encontrar uma mulher para ter sua própria família. Mas, somente olhos chocolates apareciam em sua mente. Assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Riu quando viu que era Emmett.

- Hm, acho que te atrapalhei com seus pensamentos. - sorriu.

- Não, beleza. Eu só estava pensando sobre… Sei lá, encontrar a mãe dos meus filhos. - Emmett gargalhou, apoiando o quadril na sacada de pedra.

- Você sabe, todo esse charme dos Cullen não é atoa. Você pode ter a mulher que quiser, basta querer. - contou, olhando para o irmão que tanto ama.

- Não é assim, Emm. Eu não quero uma mulher que só vê minha beleza ou algo do tipo. Eu quero a mulher que me veja como um cara comum, que tem seus defeitos e qualidades, como qualquer outro, mas que em mim há uma diferença, sabe? Que a fez me querer. Eu tenho orado bastante, mas como diz: Espera que um dia chega. Estou nesse lema. - sorriu de canto, passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

- Cuspa. Eu sei que conheceu alguém. - aquilo assustou-o. Não esperava que o irmão afirmasse aquilo. Resmungou.

- Você me conhece muito bem e isso me irrita. - riram. - Não é nada demais, pelo menos eu acho que para ela é isso. Você sabe… Isabella Swan, a escritora que eu sou meio que um fã secretamente… - sussurrou, sentindo o vento forte bater contra seu rosto, enquanto encarava além das árvores em frente à mansão. Emm riu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Bella Swan? Aquela que você não parou de falar durante quase um mês quando leu um dos livros dela? Nossa cara, você tá ferrado. - deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Edward, que bebeu mais um gole de vinho, rindo.

- Às vezes acho que é vidente. Bom, não sei se você está ligado, mas ela é neta de Marie Swan… Não venha me dizer que não lembra da Marie!

- Claro que lembro! Ela é uma senhora danadinha. - riram novamente. - Eu não me lembrava sobre ela ter uma neta, mas você sabe… Eu não sou muito informado ou atualizado. Bree tem me feito ficar numa bolha com ela e Rose.

- Pois é. Mas, o que me intriga, é que Bella é simplesmente a mulher que eu imagino-me no futuro com a minha família e ela é o tipo de mulher que eu quero casar. Ela está na cidade e isso piorou a situação do meu fanatismo e tudo mais. Eu não esperava ficar tão mexido, mas eu estou. Ela fez algo dentro de mim borbulhar e eu me sinto renovado, sabe? E ela meio que demonstra interesse, mesmo nesses dois dias, mas não tenho certeza, o que afirma que eu só não esteja imaginando algo? Bom, eu a conheci ontem de noite e hoje a gente meio que teve um encontro. Mas o que importa, é que eu não a tiro mais da cabeça e isso está me assustando.

- Sabe o que você tem? A paixão finalmente encontrou seu coração, meu irmão. - Emm deu leves tapas nas costas de Edward, que rolou os olhos. - É sério, eu ficava assim quando eu me apaixonei por Rose e ainda fico. Parece que o mundo ao nosso redor só faz sentido quando ela está perto e sua vida muda totalmente, como da água para o vinho. É assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo você sente prazer com isso. É como se fossemos masoquistas. - olhava para seus pés, sorrindo com as lembranças. Edward suspirou.

- Exatamente. Mas, eu não sei se ela sente isso. Uma renomada escritora, linda, inteligente e… Ela não se interessaria realmente por um cara como eu, na verdade. Ela é como se merecesse mais, como um príncipe ou algo assim. Estou com medo de sofrer… Eu sei que parece frescura ou algo que dê a entender de modo diferente sobre a minha masculinidade, mas é a verdade. Eu nunca senti algo igual e sinto que será um passo enorme se eu me aproximar mais e a intimidade aumentar. Ela só está aqui para trabalho e eu nem mesmo sei o tempo que ela passará aqui, mas… - mordeu o lábio, tentando entender tudo o que acontecia dentro de si.

- Cara, eu não sei o que te dizer, de verdade. Não acho uma boa ideia pedir ajuda para Esme, porque você sabe, ela é exagerada. - sorriram cúmplices. - Mas, você primeiro tem que saber o que realmente está fazendo e no que está se metendo. Ela não é como qualquer outra mulher, ela é uma escritora conhecida e tem notícias sobre a vida dela na internet. Você estaria preparado para encarar tudo isso? Não é como uma fama de ator e tudo mais, mas num mundo onde você tem seu nome no google de forma abertamente, é algo diferente de tudo que você já viveu, de certa forma você estará entrando num ninho de cobras ninjas que vão tentar se infiltrar na sua vida também. Existem níveis de fama, vamos dizer de zero até dez, ela provavelmente está em sete e meio. É muita coisa e você que nunca se pegou numa situação onde fotos suas estão circulando na internet, será uma batalha e tanto. - foi sincero, absorvendo a reação do irmão, que mexia nos cabelos descontroladamente. Edward puxou os fios até sentir a ardência no seu couro cabeludo, bufou.

- Eu sei! Mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero arriscar e ter uma chance com ela, quero conquistá-la com o meu jeito de ser e com a minha sinceridade. Hoje eu tive o privilégio de conhecê-la melhor e ocorreram situações que eu queria simplesmente beijá-la e dizer que já estou sentindo coisas por ela. Mas, eu sei que não é simples. Deus, me ajude! - apoiou as mãos na sacada, sentindo o coração doer um pouco.

- Mano, você precisa primeiro digerir tudo o que está acontecendo dentro de você. Seus sentimentos e pensar bem se essa é a escolha certa. Eu sei que Deus nos dá escolhas e essas serão as consequências que teremos de lidar mais tarde. Pense nas consequências que virão. - disse, se desencostando da sacada e dando um abraço desajeitado no irmão. - Fica bem e pense no que a gente conversou. Eu sei que fará o certo.

- Obrigado por me ouvir e por ser o meu irmão. - disse sorrindo e olhando Emm voltar para dentro da mansão, já gritando que iria jogar Bree nos ombros e afastar ela dos mimos dos avós.

Edward voltou a olhar para as árvores, enquanto se decidia se afastava-se de Bella ou se deixava cair pelos encantos que ela transbordava mesmo sem querer. Mas, sua escolha já estava tomada. Precisava de tempo...

**N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem-me saber o que pensam! **

**Então, já dá para saber _bem_ o quanto o Eddie está confuso e tudo mais. Claro, em dois dias você simplesmente se descobrir gostar de alguém, acho que não seria bom para a própria sanidade ignorar tudo, ainda mais quando se é adulto e a Bella é famosa e tal. Beeeem, próximo capítulo normalmente, seguindo o crono, será na sexta da semana que vem. Espero vocês lá! Não deixem de recomendar a fic para as(os) amigas(os) melosas(os) por romances :3 **

**E finalmente vocês conheceram a Bree :3 Essa danadinha vai fazer mais fofuras em outros caps, aguardem!**

**E ah! Aqui está o link do meu blog - que também está na minha bio - e se quiserem dar uma bisbilhotada e tal . **

**Até!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Nunca mais e o beijo

**N/A: Heeeya, leitoras! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu estou ótima, graças a Deus. Então, o capítulo de hoje será bem revelador e saberemos como o Eddie estava se sentindo durante os três dias que estava longe da Bells. Espero que gostem e boa leitura!**

§§

_Três_ dias. Exatos três dias que Edward não a via e nem mesmo tentou uma aproximação. Não era frescura ou algum motivo bobo, ele queria apenas entender seus sentimentos e pedir ajuda a Deus sobre como deveria agir. Estava se sentindo miserável e por isso, passava ainda mais tempo em seu escritório na empresa, divagando. Angela estava preocupada e até mesmo encheu-lhe o saco para saber mais sobre Bella, mas Edward tentava ser o mais breve possível. Estava definitivamente gostando de Bella. Sim, em apenas cinco dias ele se encontrou gostando de uma mulher como nunca gostara antes, mas não uma mulher comum, mas sim Isabella Swan. Pode até ser apenas um gostar misturado com atração, mas ele tinha certeza que logo cairia apaixonado aos pés dela.

Ele admitiu que não poderia ficar fugindo, porque em algum momento iria encontrá-la por aí, quem sabe num mercado com a avó. Ficou sentindo-se mal por ter sumido do mapa e nem mesmo ter atendido algumas ligações da senhora Marie na quarta-feira ou deixado o impulso de entrar sorrateiramente pela janela do quarto onde Bella estava, toda vez que passava pela rua na volta do trabalho, mas controlou-se.

Todos os seus amigos estavam instintivamente ligando para ele, como Tyler, Ang, Quil... E isso o irritava ainda mais, causando um certo sufocamento, mais um motivo para se prender em seu mais novo casulo - a não ser sua casa - o escritório. Acelerou algumas coisas, a parte boa de tudo que estava acontecendo. Não se lembrava em se sentir assim há tempos. Tanya também havia ligado umas duas vezes, pedindo desculpas por ter agido como uma louca na terça. Ela pareceu sincera, pelo menos isso era notável. Mas, Edward não poderia simplesmente aceitar suas desculpas, ainda sentia um pouco de irritação por lembrar-se de sua atitude infantil e possessiva.

Emmett e Esme haviam ligado também, marcando outro tipo de reunião familiar, organizar o casamento que seria provavelmente em Outubro, daqui um mês, já que estava na última semana de Agosto e logo seria Setembro. Edward estava se sentindo ainda pior nessa sexta. Fora um dia frio e para piorar sua situação, estava chovendo muito. Queria poder passar mais um tempo ali no escritório, mas sabia que seria pior para chegar em casa naquela chuva horrível, com certeza ficaria numa situação complicada com as pistas molhadas demais.

Passou as mãos no cabelo e levantou-se de sua poltrona, fechando o seu notebook e arrumando minimamente os montes de pastas jogadas em sua mesa. Viu ainda o copo de café que Ang havia deixado, antes de partir para casa. Sorriu, se sentindo triste por fazer as pessoas ficarem preocupadas com ele. Resmungou, pegando o copo e suas chaves, saindo do escritório e fechando a porta. Tinha um segurança ainda ali, Waylon Forge, um cara respeitado e muito inteligente. Edward o considerava um amigo, mesmo com tamanha diferença de idade. Way o acompanhou durante todos os anos da empresa, como ele não poderia ter um laço com o homem?

- Até, Cullen. Pode deixar que eu fecho tudo aqui e ativo a câmera daqui de fora, aquela que pifou semana passada. - contou, enquanto Edward assentia e passava a mão novamente nos cabelos. Estava se sentindo ansioso e se perguntava o porquê.

- Certo, obrigado. Tenha uma boa noite, Way. - se despediu, levantando dois dedos como um "tchau".

- Cuidado com a pista. Hoje a chuva está nos castigando! - riram. Edward saiu e foi direto em direção ao seu carro, que estava estacionado na pequena garagem, mas pelo menos ali cabiam todos os carros dos funcionários.

A chuva não o molhou ainda pois ali tinha cobertura. Agradeceu por isso mentalmente, enquanto acelerava e partia para sua casa, não antes vendo que Waylon realmente se preparava para fechar as janelas de vidro que davam a visão da área de recepção com as grossas cortinas. Suspirou, prestando atenção na estrada. O vazio da pista que dava para a sua casa estava completamente um pouco assustador. Mas, Edward estava acostumado. Como não decidiu deixar seu carro em frente a sua casa realmente, já que com essa chuva, formariam imensas poças de lama. Isso iria estragar os pneus, que seria um inferno depois na manhã seguinte, caso quisesse sair, já que seria sábado. Então apenas encostou o Volvo na rua, literalmente na frente da casa. Praguejou quando teve que sair na chuva e correr para o terraço. Molhou-se todo e isso meio que o irritou. Mas, foi despertado de seus devaneios com seu celular tocando. Era Tanya e infernos, ele não queria atendê-la agora, se perguntou por que havia dado seu número a ela.

Claro que atendeu, não seria um total rude. Mas, antes mesmo de escutar a voz da loira, Edward surpreendeu-se quando levantou os olhos e encontrou uma figura pequena e totalmente encharcada o observando. Os cabelos mognos mais escuros e grudados em suas roupas e pescoço. Engoliu em seco, se despedindo rapidamente de Tanya, que resmungou algo, mas ele já tinha desligado. Abaixou-se logo após perguntar o que ela fazia ali, depositando seu celular no tapete, pouco se importando, apenas queria se aproximar, já que ela parecia estática. Para Edward não havia lógica dela ter simplesmente aparecido ali naquele tempo terrível, mas seu coração traidor estava falhando miseravelmente. Ele estava nervoso pra caramba.

E piorou quando ele notou que ela chorava. Sim, chorava por algum motivo que o fez se sentir um babaca. Os olhinhos de Bella estavam espremidos com as lágrimas e seu nariz estava ficando rosado. Queria abraçá-la e dizer que qualquer coisa que a tivesse feito chorar iria passar, mas não poderia fazer isso, ela poderia dar-lhe um tapa por ser um abusado e intrometido.

E ainda que ela se desculpava por algo que o fez encolher os ombros. Assustou-se quando ela bruscamente retirou seu braço do aperto que ele fizera, insistindo para que ela entrasse com ele ou ficariam desesperadamente doentes e ele não queria isso, principalmente para ela. Congelou quando ela começou a fazer perguntas uma atrás da outra e ele sabia que isso aconteceria, sentia isso desde a sua decisão na terça. Praguejou mentalmente, mas com certeza não a responderia ali, no toró.

Insistiu novamente e finalmente ela cedeu, deixando que ele a levasse para dentro da casa. Sentiu-se envergonhado por está provavelmente sozinho com ela, já que Emily não estaria, pelo menos fora algo do tipo que ela avisou por mensagem, no qual ele não se interessou realmente de ler. Não que seja um estúpido, mas ele estava com a cabeça cheia demais.

Mas, não sabia como realmente viera parar nessa situação. Sentia como se os olhos de Bella pudessem perfurar a porta do banheiro e o ver se molhando. Balançou a cabeça, encostando a testa na porta de vidro do box, deixando seus pensamentos fluírem tranquilamente.

A conversa que teria com ela seria realmente séria. Ela perguntou sobre o até, _aquele_ até. Resmungou, se sentindo mais que um cretino. Como ele teve coragem de simplesmente ignorá-la após - de alguma forma - dar esperanças? Porém, ele definitivamente não sabia que a afetaria tanto. Mas agora, Isabella estava sentada em sua cama, usando suas roupas e pior, provavelmente sem calcinha. Gemeu, tentando controlar sua respiração e o caminho que seus pensamentos estavam seguindo, aquilo não era certo.

Após tomar um banho para acalmar os nervos, pegou a toalha e secou-se, abrindo a pequena cômoda que ali tinha, onde guardava alguns pijamas extras, com um pano fino para não incomodar-lhe tanto. Pegou uma cueca ali e vestiu, juntamente com a calça dos pijamas preto, que batia até seus tornozelos. Depois pegou uma camisa que tinha deixado no cabide do banheiro na noite passada, vestindo-a, numa tonalidade azul-escuro. Olhou-se no espelho, tentando pentear os cabelos. Resmungou, antes de sair do banheiro, sentindo uma insegurança imensa. Bella estava olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas em suas coxas, enquanto mordia o lábio e se perdia em pensamentos. Edward quis apenas ficar ali, observando-a, sua beleza humilhando qualquer outra mulher.

- Oh, Edward! Eu não o tinha… Er, o visto aí. - sussurrou corando, fazendo Edward sorrir largo. O nervosismo estava em ambos, afinal.

- Bella, você quer… - tossiu envergonhado. - Uma cueca para usar? Quero dizer, eu sei que não usaria uma peça íntima molhada porque seria muito desconfortável e eu tenho algumas cuecas novas ainda empacotadas e que com certeza não passariam das minhas coxas. - falava cada palavra com o coração acelerado. _Estava sendo muito íntimo? Será que ela entenderia errado?_ Xingou-se.

- Muito obrigada por pensar nisso… E-eu acho que irei aceitar. - ela estava com um vermelho flamejante nas bochechas e testa. Edward assentiu, constrangido, enquanto andava até seu closet e tirava de lá um pacote de cuecas brancas. Bella levantou-se e sua aproximação transmitiu uma energia estranha no corpo de Edward, que engoliu em seco, girando nos calcanhares para vê-la. Seus olhos estavam um pouco arregalados e ela respirava mais rápido. Edward lhe estendeu o pacote e ela o pegou, andando rapidamente de volta para o banheiro.

Não demorou dez minutos e ela estava de volta e mais confortável, já que tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada, Edward. - sussurrou, corada. Edward assentiu, tossindo em seguida, tentando manter suas pernas menos trêmulas.

- Vem, vou fazer um chá para a gente e aproveitamos para conversar. - murmurou, incentivando para ela passar em sua frente. Após Bella sair do quarto, ela esperou ele fechar a porta e andar silenciosamente ao seu lado. Edward respirava um pouco falho, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados.

Depois de finalmente chegarem na cozinha, Edward indicou uma das cadeiras que arrodeavam a mesa de vidro, para Bella sentar. Ele observou ela sentando-se, olhando em volta, os olhos curiosos.

- Emily, minha cozinheira, teve que resolver alguma coisa. Então não se sinta mal por está sozinha comigo… Não é perigoso, afinal. Gosta de chá verde? - perguntou, tentando soar natural. Bella apenas assentiu, corando um pouco e sorrindo.

- Sinto muito está te dando trabalho.

- Não é nada… E pare de se desculpar por bobagens. - riram. Edward achou que aquela risada obviamente era a mais aconchegante que ele já ouvira, e mais linda também. Ele simplesmente adora esse sorriso grande que ela dá, mostrando seus belos dentes.

- Desculpe… - riu novamente. - Sua casa é linda, deve ser estranho, não?

- O que? - questionou, um pouco distraído enquanto enchia o bule com água.

- Morar sozinho. Quer dizer, mesmo tendo a presença de uma cozinheira, ela não fica aqui o tempo todo, sim? - a voz suave de Bella o fez olhar por sobre o ombro e se deparar com a beleza que estava sentada em sua mesa. Os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e seus olhos focados em suas mãos entrelaçadas também nela. Os cabelos molhados caindo em seus ombros e grudando alguns fios em sua bochecha. Estava simplesmente adorável e Edward tirou a conclusão que não conseguiria se afastar mais, nem mesmo tentar pensar mais sobre o que estava sentindo. Estava gostando dela. De Bella Swan.

- Na verdade não, eu não passo muito tempo aqui e quando passo, Emily sempre está. E obrigado pelo elogio, pela casa. - sorriu, ligando o fogo e esperando a água ferver. Virou-se e caminhou para sentar na cadeira ao lado de Bella, que mordia os lábios, girando sua cabeça para olhá-lo. Seu olhar por debaixo dos cílios o fez arfar, passando inconscientemente a língua no lábio inferior, puxando a atenção dos olhos de Bella para aquele local. Conteve o sorriso quando a viu abrir um pouco os lábios e corar ferozmente.

- Isso é reconfortante, eu acho. - ela murmurou, um pouco sem fôlego.

- Bella? - chamou, apoiando um braço na mesa com o cotovelo e virando totalmente seu corpo na direção de Bella, que suspirou.

- Oi... - ela sussurrou, fazendo novamente aquele levantar de olhos vagarosamente, arrancando de Edward um gemido sufocado.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Por favor, apenas diga… - Edward literalmente implorou com os olhos, querendo agora mesmo receber a confirmação de toda oração que fizera. A aflição bateu em seu coração e a ansiedade o fez ficar com a respiração pesada, enquanto literalmente perfurava os olhos chocolates com intensidade. Bella mastigou seu lábio antes de encolher os ombros e virar na direção dele também, batendo seus joelhos nos dele. Aquela eletricidade arrebatando seu corpo trêmulo.

- Eu vim… E-eu vim pedir para não se afastar ou eu… Eu não saberei o que fazer. - aquela declaração fora o suficiente para ele adquirir um sorriso torto e seus olhos brilharem como o céu estrelado. Ela o queria e isso é o que importa para ele, que esperançosamente levantou a mão e acariciou a pele suave e macia do rosto de Bella, que fechou os olhos e deixou as sensações a tomar. As faíscas que Edward sentia em seus dedos o fez ofegar.

- Eu não vou. Nunca mais. - afirmou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e o encarar, seus olhos brilhando de satisfação e surpresa. Inocentemente Bella esfregou seu rosto na mão que Edward lhe acariciava, puxando uma forte respiração quando Edward arrastou sua mão até seu queixo e levantou ainda mais seu rosto, retirando o lábio que ela começava a morder, de seus lábios. Seu polegar escorregou até os lábios dela, contornando-os, sentindo a maciez e a quentura. Pôde sentir o quente nas bochechas de Bella quando corou, tentando ao máximo não quebrar o contato visual.

Um sorriso malicioso tomou os lábios de Edward, que sedutoramente aproximou-se, agora levando sua mão até a nuca dela, massageando.

- E-edward... - ela sussurrou estrangulada, ofegando. Mesmo com o coração acelerando dolorosamente no peito, ele aproximou-se mais ao escutar a voz de Bella, um gemido formando em sua garganta.

- Bella... E-eu posso te beijar ou você acha que é muito apressado? - perguntou baixo, sua voz rouca e falha. Bella suspirou, levantando sua mão hesitante até o pescoço dele, apertando enquanto aproximava-se, seus rostos em poucos centímetros.

- Pode. - não passou de apenas um murmúrio arfante. Os olhos de Edward faíscam e ele sorri docemente, enquanto seus próprios joelhos batem com mais força nos joelhos de Bella, pela aproximação.

Seu nariz arrastou pela bochecha de Bells, passando devagar por seu nariz empinado, seus lábios quase se tocam, mas ele quer dá-la mais emoção e excitação. Ouviu o resmungar baixo dela, que fechou os olhos. Novamente esfregou seu nariz em suas bochechas quentes, depois por seus lábios macios e finalmente, desceu sua boca na dela, pressionando levemente.

**N/A: Eeeeh, não me matem! Próximo capítulo na quarta e não deixem de me dizer o que pensam! Gostaram? Odiaram? **

**Nos vemos depois! **

**Até :) **


End file.
